Nuestra canción
by zavarce75
Summary: Bella una chica talentosa inscrita en una escuela de artes, Edward el hermano de su mejor amiga, un joven de 17 años decidido a estudiar medicina, ellos viven en un constante pleito en el que se gritan te odio mientras se mueren por besarse, ella refleja lo que siente en la música, él está loco por ella pero no encuentra la forma de explicarlo. Completa
1. De regreso

**Edward Pov**

Por fin una merecidas vacaciones después de un largo semestre, acabo de llegar a Forks mi lugar de nacimiento, voy a pasar mis vacaciones con mi familia, me muero por ver a mi hermana Alice, ella está en una escuela de artes, su especialidad, diseño de vestuarios, ella tiene el carácter más dulce del mundo, es alegre y le ve el lado positivo a las cosas, lo único que no extraño de ese pueblo es a su mejor amiga, Isabella Swan, ella y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, tiene el don de hacerme enojar, es tan torpe, distraída, se sonroja con cualquier cosa, y testaruda a más no poder, no puedes pasar ni 10 minutos con ella sin que tengas que ayudarla a levantarse, irónicamente ella también está en esa escuela, ya la imagino en clase de baile, debe de haber pisado a todos los bailarines, incluso al maestro, por lo que me ha contado mi hermana ella se especializo en canto, nunca la he visto o escuchado pero tiene que ser buena si no como la aceptaron, por fin después de un viaje de 3 horas llegue a Forks, llegue directamente a mi casa, ya que, Alice quería pasar por mí, pero ella tiene clases entonces no puede y mis padres bueno digamos que mi padre está trabajando y mi madre podría chocar con tan solo encender el coche, pero cuando llegue ya estaban ahí para recibirme.

-Hola, cariño-me saludo mi madre abrazándome como si tuviéramos años sin vernos, pero bueno yo también la extrañe, así que la entiendo.

-Hola mamá, te extrañe

-Yo también, mi niño, tal vez quieras descansar tu recamara esta lista, y Alice no tarda en llegar.

-Creo que me voy a duchar, y luego me dormiré un rato, porque cuando llegue Alice, no voy a tener tranquilidad en un buen rato, viene sola, ¿verdad?

-Lo dices por Bella, cariño es una buena chica yo no sé porque se esfuerzan por caerse mal.

-Mamá no me esfuerzo es solo que es tan… no lo sé, pero no quiero discutir así que me voy a mi recamara.

Mi recamara esta tal y como la deje con todos mis discos y mis libros, las fotos, todo, entre a ducharme y me después me quede dormido, cuando la puerta de mi habitación comenzó a golpear desesperadamente, me levante la abrí ahí está la enana de Alice súper emocionada como siempre. Apenas abrí me abrazo y me saludo con una emoción solo característica de ella, luego me dijo que tenía muchas que platicarme, que hoy me iba llevar a un lugar que le encantaba, porque mamá tenía que salir, se despidió diciéndome que descansara que tendríamos un día largo. Cada que Ali hace planes es un total caos, todos se cansan y ella sigue con la energía todo lo que da, me recosté a ver la tele mientras ella se iba a arreglar, cuando tocaron a la puerta y escuche que era Bella, Alice la saludo y le dijo que la esperara solo le faltaban unos minutos, entonces subió corriendo, después de un rato escuche el piano de la sala, me levante curioso y me asome por la puerta, ahí estaba Bella, sentada en el banco del piano tocando una hermosa melodía, me quede hipnotizado por el sonido y ver como se perdía en la música, entonces Alice salió de su cuarto, se acerco a mi muy callada.

-Es impresionante ¿verdad?-me dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué?, ah… si supongo-le respondí, me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta la sala cuando llegamos me soltó y se dirigió a Bella, lo que creo que la asusto, porque se escucho un sonido horrible proveniente del piano.

-Bella, nos vamos.

-Si claro-se giro y me vio, al parecer sorprendida, se veía muy hermosa, no parecía la misma chica torpe que recordaba.

-Hola-fue lo único que pude decir, se veía tan tierna.

-Hola-me dijo sin el mayor interés eso me molesto, que demonios me pasa-¿vas a ir con nosotras?

-Eso creo.-le sonreí ella se sonrojo por completo, lo que me gusto bastante, me estaré volviendo loco, eso que antes me hacia enojar, ahora me cautiva.

-Bien, Alice me voy adelantando Emmett me espera en el coche se van con nosotros o se van en tu coche.-quien es Emmett, será su novio. "que te pasa" no debería importarme y lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Creo que con ustedes, para poder ir a comer los cuatro.

-Ok, entonces los esperamos abajo-salió corriendo y me sorprendió que no se tropezara en los escalones, me volví hacia Alice.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Quién es Emmett?

-Solo un amigo de la escuela, ahora ve por una chaqueta para poder irnos-fui por mi chaqueta y nos fuimos hasta la escuela donde esta Alice, al parecer hay una especie de presentación los viernes y pueden pasar todos los chicos que quieran a demostrar su talento, tomamos nuestro lugar en las bancas, comenzaron a pasar uno por uno y entonces hubo un intermedio, por fin volvió a comenzar. Termino y todos se fueron disipando, Bella llego y abrazo a Alice quien le correspondió el abrazo. Se había levantada ir al baño y volvió bastante molesta.

-Tranquila que te paso-ella negó con la cabeza y Alice parece que entendió el problema-que te parece si vamos a bailar para que liberes todo ese exceso de energía que traes.

-Vamos.-nos dirigimos al coche cuando un chico abordo a Bella, Emmett intento separarlos pero Bella le dijo que los dejaran solo, paso un rato y vimos como él chico tomaba a Bella de los hombros y la sacudía, casi fue un reflejo, me acerque a ellos lo separe y me lleve a Bella hasta él coche, mientras ella me miraba fijamente, como desconcertada.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte

-Sí-parecía confundida, no era para menos, nunca nos habíamos caído bien y ahora de la nada voy y la separo de ese idiota-Gracias.

-No fue nada-nos metimos al coche y no dijo más del tema, entramos al lugar y un chico se acerco a invitar a bailar a Alice, Emmett fue a coquetear con unas chicas y nos quedamos en la mesa solo Bella y yo. Ella se tomo solo una cerveza, había algo diferente en ella, ya no era la misma chica, tímida, inocente que se sonrojaba cada que hablaba con alguien, lo note en cuanto la vi tocando el piano, de pronto después de un largo rato de mirarla como queriendo obtener todas las respuestas, un chico se acerco y la invito a bailar, ella accedió y se fue con él, de pronto una chica se acerco y me saludo, después de un rato llego de nuevo Bella y él chico la seguía.

-Por favor… otro baile y ya-Bella le sonrío y negó con la cabeza, después de un rato de seguirle rogando, se notaba que estaba a punto de ceder, empezó una canción lenta, de pronto me sentí desesperado no quería que Bella bailara con ese chico una canción en la que tenían que estar pegados. De pronto Bella sonrió ampliamente.

-Amo esa canción-y empezó a mecerse en la silla, la chica que había venido a platicar conmigo, seguía hablando como loca mientras yo estaba admirando a Bella, entonces él chico se levanto y le tendió la mano.

-Pues entonces hay que bailar señorita-Bella lo dudo un segundo después se mordió el labio, cosa que fue demasiado tentadora, jamás había notado lo hermosa y atractiva que era Isabella Swan, luego sonrió y acepto su mano.

-Vamos, pero solo si prometes que va ser la última canción, porque ya estoy cansada, llevamos en la pista toda la noche-el chico asintió y se fueron a la pista, entonces tome del brazo a la chica que hablaba como loca y que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y la lleve a la pista, comenzamos a bailar y yo solo podía ver a Bella abrazada a ese chico y bailaban demasiado pegados, de pronto el DJ hizo un movimiento y anuncio.

-¡AHORA CHICOS Y CHICAS, CAMBIEN DE PAREJA! ¡VAMOS NO SEAN TIMIDOS CHICOS TOMEN A LA CHICA MÁS LINDA DE LA PISTA Y SAQUENLA A BAILAR!-era mi oportunidad. De pronto otros dos chicos se pegaron a la pareja de Bella para sacarla a bailar, ella estaba toda sonrojada, me acerque a ellos y la tome de la cintura, la abrace a mi por la cintura y ella se asusto, me miro y se quedo perpleja.

-Lo siento caballeros pero esta bella dama va a bailar solo conmigo-dije mirando a esos chicos que empezaron a protestar-¿no es así Bella?-me miro un segundo a los ojos aun confundida, asintió y luego se giro hacia esos chicos.

-Lo siento chicos, otro día-nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la pista y comenzó una canción lenta, gracias DJ, de pronto me sonrió-Gracias por sacarme de eso, ahora si quieres puedes irte a bailar con tu amiga-dijo señalando con la cabeza a la chica que nos miraba con cara de "que les pasa", porque Bella creía que no quería bailar con ella, era lo único que quería hacer desde que llegamos solo que no había tenido oportunidad. Comenzó a caminar por la pista y la tome del brazo y la jale hasta que quedo pegada a mí pecho.

-Quiero bailar contigo-dije sonriéndole mientras ella me miraba con dudas, de pronto mordió su labio-No hagas eso-le dije si seguía haciéndolo no me iba resistir y la iba a besar, enseguida soltó su labio.

-No tienes que hacerlo enserio, yo puedo buscar a Riley para que tú puedas ir con tu amiga-dijo aun mirándome como buscando una explicación de mi arrebato.

-Dije que quería bailar contigo, no con esa chica-me miro y se dio por vencida.

-Está bien si tú lo dices-comenzamos a bailar muy pegados cada vuelta, cada roce, era como una carga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo de pronto termino la canción y yo quería que durara solo un poco más-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a ver a tú amiga antes de que me queme con la mirada-gire la cabeza y era cierto la chica la miraba con un odio indescriptible, me reí mientras Bella se ponía toda roja y volvía a morder su labio, no pude resistirlo la tenía tan pegada a mí cuerpo, toda sonrojada, era irresistible, sin más la bese sin pensarlo, ella se sorprendió pero no me separo de ella, de pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me separe de ella y la mire todavía confundida.


	2. El comienzo de un todo

**Edward Pov**

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.

-Solo cállate, y déjame ver algo-se acerco y volvió a besarme, le correspondí de inmediato, de pronto me dejo entrar a su boca y no lo dude metí mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya con desesperación, el beso se volvió más apasionado y luego de un momento se separo me siguió aferrada a mi cuello, mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura, sonrió de una manera que nunca lo había hecho o por lo menos no para mí-Besas… muy bien-le sonreí ampliamente y seguimos bailando hasta que llego el momento de irnos a la casa, ella se iba aquedar en la casa porque le dijo a sus padres que dormiría con Alice, así que apenas llegamos se fueron a la cama, yo no podía dormir, cerraba los ojos y la veía a ella, y esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que nunca había notado, y ese gesto tan tentador de morderse el labio, me levante mire la hora y ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, fui a la cocina y me serví un poco de agua, de pronto la vi entrar en la cocina llevaba solo un diminuto short y una playera ceñida al cuerpo, levanto la mirada y me saludo con la mano, se sirvió agua y se sentó en la barra, la mire desde la otra barra como estudiándola, me acerque lentamente a ella y deje el vaso en la barra, puse mis brazos a los costados de ella , ella también dejo el vaso a un lado, nos miramos a los ojos un buen rato, se mordió el labio y rompió el silencio-¿Qué?-me miro como preguntándose porque mi acercamiento, la mire otro rato y me acerque más a ella, hasta que sentí su aliento en mis labios.

-Eres muy hermosa-dije acercándome casi se rozaban nuestros labios, ella se mordió el labio-No-dije en un susurro lo que hizo que lo soltara, si seguía por ese camino íbamos a terminar en mi habitación.

-Lo siento-vi como agacho su cabeza, genial ahora creía que no me gustaba

-No es que no me guste, el problema es ese, me gusta demasiado-me miro y sonrió-Ahora en que estábamos-me acerque a ella nuevamente hasta rozar sus labios.

-¿Qué pretendes Cullen?-dijo esbozando una sonrisa lo cual me hizo sonreí

-Solo quiero sentir tus labios de nuevo, digamos que por eso no puedo dormir-le dije mientras ella sonreía aun más.

-Oh así que por mí culpa, no podías dormir-dijo jugando conmigo.

-Sí-dios me estoy muriendo por sentir de nuevo sus labios, me acerque a un más a ella hasta que por fin la bese, y otra vez me correspondió el beso, esto era tan nuevo, digo había besado a chicas antes pero con ella me sentía diferente, había algo, cada que tocaba su cuerpo era tan excitante, y aun así la lo único que quería era besarla y sentirla mía por un momento, cuando nos separamos me miro un rato-dios si seguimos así me va a dar insomnio.

-Bueno, por mi parte creo que voy a dormir muy bien

-Te estás burlando de mi Isabella.

-Podría decirse-le sonreí con una sonrisa tonta, la bese en los labios un beso que se volvió más apasionado

-Te me vas a volver una adicción-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Que puedo decir, ahora creo que tengo que irme a dormir si no Alice viene y nos encuentra aquí, eso sería totalmente vergonzoso-ahí está la tímida y hermosa Bella.

-Te acompaño, si me prometes un beso de buenas noches.

-Creo que puedo con eso-nos dirigimos al cuarto de Alice y nos besamos unos minutos afuera de la puerta-Buenas noche.

-Buenas noches preciosa, me voy antes de que ya no pueda más y te lleve hasta mi habitación.

-No te atrevería

-No tientes al destino Isabella.

-Está bien, ahora ya vete a dormir antes de que te pida que me lleves a tu habitación-me acerque y volví a besarla a un más insistentemente-Vete a tu cuarto-y se metió rápidamente al cuarto de Alice, dios era tan hermosa y le gusta hacerme enojar, ahora me dejo con ganas de más, pero dios sabe que si no fuera porque Alice se despierta, entraría la alzaría sobre mi hombro y la llevaría hasta mi cuarto.

En la mañana desperté con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, no sabía bien que territorio pisábamos Bella y yo, después de todo en un par de semanas yo tendría que volver a la Universidad, no sabía que sentía claramente por ella, y tampoco sabía que sentía ella por mí, pero después del beso quería más de ella no solo besarnos a escondidas, y ella era una chica muy dulce y especial para eso, tenía que hablar con ella, me levante y me encontré con Alice en la sala, me acerque para interrogarla.

-¿Y Bella?

-Se fue muy temprano, dijo que tenía cosas en la escuela.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Hermanito, no entiendo tu interés en Bella, no que no la soportas, y que no la quieres ver.

-Solo quiero saber.

-Pues no me dijo, solo menciono que tenía que hacer unas cosas en la escuela.

Salí, un par de horas después de la casa y me dirigí a la escuela donde estudiaban Alice y Bella, tenía que encontrarla para poder hablar, teníamos que aclarar todo esto, todo lo que sucedió, la escuela estaba vacía solo estaba un estudio abierto, entre y pude escuchar el piano, una hermosa melodía, tan dulce y triste al mismo tiempo, me acerque ahí y vi a Bella sentada tocando el piano con una facilidad inmensa, se veía tan concentrada, la escuche hasta las últimas notas, no me di cuenta que termino y venía hacia acá, no sabía si se enojaría o algo así.

-Edward, que haces aquí-estaba nerviosa, se notaba tenía la cara roja y se mordía el labio.

-Solo… tenía que encontrarte.

-A mí-su cara era de confusión.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso anoche.

-Escucha no suelo ser así, no beso a cualquiera cada que voy a bailar, las copas se me subieron, no tomo muy a menudo, no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera o algo así, en verdad lo siento.

-Bella, no tienes porque, en cuyo caso fuimos los 2, nos dejamos llevar, no te preocupes ahora que te parece si vamos a desayunar, yo invito.

-Enserio no estás molesto-negué con la cabeza-Está bien, vamos.

Salimos del estudio y nos fuimos en el volvo.


	3. Quieres salir conmigo ¿SI O NO?

**_Edward Pov_**

-Como se llama la canción que tocabas.

-Oh bueno, no tiene nombre aun.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy trabajando en la letra, aun le falta mucho.-así que Bella también componía, cada vez me resultaba más fascinante.

-Es tuya entonces.

-Supongo-tan humilde y sencilla como siempre

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino un hermoso restaurante no muy lujoso, nos sentamos a platicar y ordenamos la comida, tostadas y café.

-Así que aparte de la música, que otra cosa te gusta hacer-tenía que saber más de ella.

-No lo sé, leer, cantar, aunque solo lo hago cuando estoy sola.

-Porque, no te gusta cantar frente al público.

-Edward, llevamos como 5 años de conocernos y en todo ese tiempo tú y yo nunca nos dirigimos la palabra, es más solo peleábamos por tonterías, y ahora porque tanto interés en mí, digo de un día a otro.

-No losé, simplemente quiero saber más de ti.

-Ok, y no, no me gusta cantar frente al público, nada más de pensarlo me pongo muy nerviosa.

-No entiendo porque, apuesto que cantas muy bien por lo que me ha contado Alice y eres muy bonita, no entiendo porque no te gusta subirte al escenario, seguro que te iría muy bien.

-Claro, yo bonita y Alice odia ir de compras.

-Lo digo enserio Bella, eres muy bonita-y ahí está el rubor en su cara de nuevo, eso me hizo sonreír, saber que yo la pongo nerviosa, me emociona. Pasamos toda la mañana sentados hablando de nada realmente, me pidió llevarla a su casa pues tendría que haber llegado hace horas y seguro la regañaban por la hora, la deje ahí, y me di cuenta que no aclaramos nada, o bueno tal vez sí, ella lo dijo todo fue causa del alcohol, aun así yo tenía esa ansiedad de besarla de nuevo, yo no creía que fuera culpa del alcohol, no bebí mucho como para no saber que hacía, estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía. Decidido, en estas vacaciones me voy a dedicar a enamorar a Bella, Alice se convirtió en mi cómplice en cuanto le explique las cosas ella entendió y me dijo que estaba segura de que yo y Bella, haríamos una pareja hermosa, y que estaba dispuesta a ayudarme, me conto todas las cosas que Bella amaba y odiaba, me platico de todo un poco, y ahora después de casi 2 semanas coqueteando con una chica que con el menor roce se ruboriza, llego el momento de invitarla a salir, estaba listo. Alice la invito a cenar el viernes a la casa para que se quedara a dormir en la casa, todo estaba planeado, Alice nos iba a dejar solos, y mis padres no se aparecerían en la casa todo el fin de semana, así que lo único que quedaba era que ella aceptara, después de la cena nos sentamos los 4 en la sala donde Bella estaba junto a Emmett jugando como un par de niños, como hermanos, no me molestaba verla con Emmett porque él no la veía de esa forma, al poco rato Emmett se despidió pues "tenía que madrugar" y Alice le pido a Bella que la esperara mientras iba por una cosas al cuarto para hacerse manicura y pedicura, así quedamos nosotros dos solos.

-Bella, que te parecería tener una cita conmigo-le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, parecia perdida.

-Bueno… mmmm…. No lo sé… nunca….

-Bella quieres salir conmigo sí o no.

-No te entiendo.

-Que no entiendes, me gustas, te gusto, tengamos una cita.

-Cuando te fuiste a la universidad no podías ni verme sin hacer mala cara y ahora me estas invitando a salir.

-Pero eso fue antes de conocerte mejor, ahora, quiero que me des una oportunidad, solo tú, yo y una hermosa cena en la Bella Italia.

-Y para que se supone que te tengo que dar una oportunidad.

-Para que te fijes en mí.

-No lo sé Edward yo no soy como las chicas con las que sales, yo no paso de un simple beso, y tú digamos que tus ex – novias no tienen la reputación de puras y santas, no creo que se dedicaran a leer un sábado por la noche, o que perdieran su noche de viernes en un estudio encerradas, Edward yo no soy como ellas, no voy a fiestas, y tampoco me dejo llevar por impulsos. Y si esto no funciona, puede que tú puedas con eso pero yo, no estoy preparada para algo así, no después de lo que me paso.

-Bella yo sé que he salido con chicas que no son de darse a respetar mucho, pero por eso es que me interesas, tu eres diferente, eres dulce, tierna y dices las cosas, y créeme lo que más quiero es que esto funcione, no sé qué fue lo que te paso, pero de una cosa puedes estar segura yo no te voy a lastimar.

-Edward, no estoy segura…

-Bella solo dime quieres salir conmigo sí o no.

-Está bien, una cita y si sale bien ya veremos qué pasa-si acepto, en ese momento apareció Alice con todo su equipo de belleza, me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla a Bella, y decirle algo al oído.

-Todo va a salir más que bien-le susurre al oído, ella se sonrojo completa y me aleje complacido por su reacción.


	4. El centro de mi universo

_**Edward Pov**_

El sábado Alice tuvo a Bella acorralada en su cuarto para arreglarla para nuestra cita, eso se escucha tan bien, por fin Alice la dejo salir, justo una hora antes de la reservación en el restaurante, era un sueño, llevaba un vestido azul que a decir verdad era su color, un maquillaje muy natural y unos zapatos de tacón negros, un peinado no muy llamativo, simplemente se veía hermosa y esa palabra le quedaba pequeña, salimos de la casa no sin antes decirle lo bien que se veía y hacer que sonrojara por completo. Llegamos justo a tiempo, nos pasaron a nuestra mesa justo en un espacio sin mucha gente, ordenamos y nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que ya no lo soporte más.

-Bella, yo sé que tal vez no nos conocemos mucho, pero me gustaría intentar ser algo más que amigos.

-Oh.

-Ya sé que en un par de semanas me tengo que ir a la universidad, pero creo que si lo intentamos podríamos hacerlo, sin ningún problema.

-Edward que te parece si primero pasamos la cita y después vemos que viene después.

-Eso fue un no.

-No, eso fue un tal vez.

-Bueno, solo porque eso me da esperanzas, pero espero mi respuesta.

-Claro, sabes eres bastante desesperado.

-No es para menos Bella, solo me giro un momento y ya tienes 3 pretendientes nuevos.

-Por favor, yo pretendientes, creo que tu estas volviéndote loco.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy inocente y no vez que todos los chicos que te ven quedan embobados contigo, no puedo perder ni un minuto porque hay bastante competencia, y yo te quiero solo para mí.

-Bueno dudo mucho lo de bastante competencia, pero te daré una oportunidad y si todo sale bien te daré una respuesta.

-Con eso me conformo por ahora-la noche siguió tranquila, platicamos nos reímos, y había momentos en los que solo nos mirábamos en a los ojos sin decir nada. Fue una noche memorable, tomamos una copa de vino con la pasta, y salimos del lugar. Caminamos por la calle y le coloque mi saco pues tenía frío, íbamos tomados de la mano, y caminamos sin hablar hasta llegar a la plaza, en el centro los arboles decorados con luces doradas por alguna festividad, era un paisaje bastante bonito, nos detuvimos y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, tomados de las manos, mordió su labio y ya no lo resistí, la bese tiernamente, ella me correspondió el beso, y enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello, mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, puse mi frente sobre la suya mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Desde aquella noche, he querido volver a besarte, y ahora quiero más, no solo quiero besos a escondidas, quiero tener algo estable a tu lado, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien más pueda tenerte me da pavor, así que por favor Bella dame una oportunidad.

-Sí.

-Gracias Bella, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir-la bese tiernamente y seguimos caminando, cada tanto nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Era tarde así que tenía que llevar a Bella a su casa, la deje en la puerta de su casa no sin antes un beso de buenas noches que no me pareció suficiente. Pero no podíamos hacer nada más si Charlie nos encontraba podía molestarse y dejarme sin ver a Bella un buen rato. Me fui a mi casa donde no pude soportar más y salí para ir directo a la casa de Bella, subí por un árbol que se encontraba a un lado de su ventana, toque la ventana y ella se asusto pues escuchaba música y escribía algo en un cuaderno, me abrió la ventana para poder pasar, a penas entre la tome por la cintura la atraje a mi cuerpo y la bese, era un beso tierno pero apasionado, mi ansiedad de ella me volvía loco. Era como mi propia marca de cocaína. Duramos así un buen rato ella enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello lo cual me vuelve loco de una extraña y excitante manera. Nos separamos y sin decir nada salí de nuevo por la ventana, ella solo se asomo y me miro con una cara de sorpresa, le dedique una sonrisa y me despedí con la mano, ella también se despidió y cerró la ventana. Llevamos 2 semanas saliendo, así que como me quedaba poco tiempo de vacaciones y pronto tendría que volver a la universidad, decidí pasar por mi novia a la escuela, cuando llegue pregunte por ella y me mandaron a un salón, me quede en la puerta y la vi tocando el piano, ya la había visto antes pero me sorprendió cuando comenzó a cantar.

_No hay garantías que esta vida sea fácil si, cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos…_

_Cuando no hay luz para acabar con la oscuridad es cuando yo te miro…_

De pronto me vio parado en la puerta y se detuvo, y se ruborizo, no entiendo su problema con cantar frente a otros si la verdad es muy buena, me acerque hasta el piano y me senté a su lado en el banquito, me miro un poco nerviosa, tome su cara con mis manos y la bese, tierna y dulcemente. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos un rato a los ojos.

-Porque te detienes, era una hermosa canción.

-Bueno…

-Soy tu novio, no debería darte pena tocar frente a mí.

-Eso creo, pero digamos que la canción no está terminada, pero en cuanto la termine te juro que serás el primero en escucharla.

-Eso suena bien-la bese de nuevo-y dime quien inspiro la letra.

-Un chico-a Bella le gusta jugar conmigo.

-Y conozco a ese chico.

-Yo diría que sí-me acerque a sus labios casi rozándolos.

-Quiero escuchar su nombre.

-Te puedo dar una pista-se acerco a mí un poco más y nuestros labios se rozaban, me beso y enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello, la tome de la cintura y la acerque más a mí, estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que nos falto el aire.

-Creo que se dé quien hablas en la canción.

-Me alegro-me dio un beso rápido, en los labios y se levanto para recoger sus cosas, me tendió la mano, la tome y caminamos de la mano hasta mi volvo, fuimos a mi casa y nos pusimos a ver una película en mi cuarto, el plan era que nos comunicaríamos por chat, llamadas, mensajes, y correos durante el tiempo que estuviera en la universidad, la verdad es que ahora no podía ni pensar en separarme de ella, se volvió el centro de mi universo, la quería más que nada en el mundo, veía un futuro con ella sin duda, era una película romántica así que cuando termino Bella estaba llorando de emoción, yo solo la abrazaba y besaba en la frente.


	5. Y todo se derrumbo

_**Edward Pov**_

Después de una semana tuve que despedirme de Bella para irme a la universidad.

-Promete que me vas a llamar en cuanto llegues-me dijo mientras nos abrazábamos en el aeropuerto.

-Te lo prometo, además cuanto crees que podría durar sin hablar contigo, es más te voy a llamar diario, y mandarte mensajes que espero respondas.

-Claro que los voy a responder, nada más de pensar que no te voy a ver durante casi 6 meses se me parte el corazón, y me dan ganas de llorar.

-No preciosa, no llores piensa que vamos a estar en contacto hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

-Es que te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, y si fuera por mí, me quedaría aquí contigo sin pensarlo, pero solo me queda un año y luego voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.

-Lo juras.

-Te lo juro, ahora me tengo que ir pero mírame, te quiero-me incline y la bese, me correspondió y luego de unos minutos nos abrazamos de nuevo y nos despedimos, verla llorar mientras subía al avión me hacia querer correr y abrazarla y consolarla, sabía que la vería pronto pero aun así me dolía dejarla.

….

….

….

_**Bella Pov**_

Cuando conocí al hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice me pareció un completo arrogante, mujeriego y etc. Pero cuando volvió a Forks por vacaciones todo eso se esfumo ahora ya no me trataba como si fuera un bicho raro, aunque debo admitir que ponía nerviosa que me mirara así, sentía su mirada casi penetrante en mí, después fuimos a uno de los eventos más entretenidos de la escuela de artes a la asistía con mi mejor amiga Alice y con mi oso Emmett, todos podían subirse al escenario y demostrar su talento, la mayoría subía a cantar, mi pánico a subir al escenario me impedía participar en ese evento pero me gustaba ir a ver todas esas actuaciones, me levante de mi asiento para poder ir al baño, pero cuando iba saliendo de este, pude ver a James, él fue mi novio hace un par de meses pero cuando lo descubrí engañándome con Victoria lo deje, quede destrozada hasta verlo me dolía, me dispuse a irme como si nada pasara, como si no lo hubiera visto, pero en ese momento sentí que alguien me alaba del brazo, gire y me encontré con esos ojos que en sus momento me hacían derretirme, ahora se lo me producían temor, odio, todo menos los sentimientos de antes, me zafe de su agarre y seguí caminando, pero justo en ese momento volvió a jalarme hasta chocar contra su pecho, ahora no podía evitar temblar pero tenía que ser fuerte demostrarle que no me interesaba, y que tampoco le temía.

-Isabella, donde te habías metido, llevo un rato buscándote-me dijo en ese tono que me hizo temblar de miedo.

-James suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que quedarme aquí a hablar contigo.

-Si ya lo note, te vi entrar con ese chico enorme, que rápido me cambiaste Isabella.

-Bueno por lo menos yo espere a terminar no crees.

-Oh así que ese es tu pretexto, pues déjame decirte una sola cosa, tu eres solo mía y me voy a encargar de que le quede claro a tu "amiguito".

-Yo tuya, por favor, antes muerta, y escúchame bien James si algo le llega a pasar a Emmett por tu culpa te juro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Como acusarme con tu papi el súper jefe de Policía Swan, no me da miedo Isabella, mi padre es muy poderoso, no duraría ni una hora en la cárcel.

-Mira porque no te vas a buscar a Victoria y a mí me dejas tranquila-me solté de su agarre y me fui de ahí, en el camino comencé a llorar, ahora tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Emmett por mí culpa. Llegue a donde se encontraba Alice y la abrace y me deje llevar por el llanto, ella me abrazo y sin mucha información entendió lo que pasaba, me propuso ir a bailar, y la verdad aunque no me gusta mucho, ahora necesitaba distraerme, íbamos al carro cuando James me abordo Emmett intento separarnos pero no quería que eso fuera a ser una oportunidad de hacerle algo, así que le pedí que nos dejara hablar, nos alejamos un poco mientras Alice, Emmett y Edward nos miraban desde el coche.

-Mira Bella solo hay una forma de que Emmett no salga mal en esto, y es que vuelvas conmigo.

-Estás loco si crees que de verdad voy a volver contigo.

-Entonces prefieres ver mal a tu amigo que sacrificarte por él.

-La verdad James, él sabe cuidarse muy bien, y su padre también es muy poderoso, es más es el doble de poderoso que el tuyo, estoy segura que si algo le pasa vas a pasar años refundido en la cárcel.

-Escúchame bien Isabella, tu vas a volver conmigo quieras o no-dijo mientras me sacudía por los hombros, en ese momento unos brazos me tomaron desprevenida alejándome de James, por fin pude distinguir que era el hermano de Alice, Edward, me llevo hasta el coche, en su rostro reflejaba, enojo, desesperación, no sé como describir eso, creo que preocupado, por fin después de una larga tarde-noche, llegamos a la disco, entramos al lugar y un chico se acerco a invitar a bailar a Alice, Emmett fue a coquetear con unas chicas, eso era muy habitual en él, pero justo ahora se le ocurre venir a dejarme a solas con Cullen, y nos quedamos en la mesa solo él y yo. Tome solo una cerveza, había, sentía esa mirada de nuevo, me sentía cohibida no se bien que espere ver en mí, pero ahora me miraba distinto a cuando se fue, ya no veía esa cara de irritación por estar a solas conmigo, así estuvo un buen rato hasta que un chico se acerco y me invito a bailar, accedí porque la mirada de Cullen enserio me estaba volviendo loca, comenzamos a bailar, paso como una hora y la verdad estaba cansada y había bebido como 3 cervezas en esa noche y aunque para algunos es poco a mí me pesaban más que nada, lo único que odiaba de tomar, es que desaparece la Bella tímida y sale a la luz la Bella coqueta e indiferente a que hay gente escuchando. Así que me fui a mi lugar y el chico me siguió pidiéndome otro baile.

-Por favor… otro baile y ya-le sonreí y negué con la cabeza, después de un rato de seguirme rogando, estaba a punto de ceder, empezó una canción lenta, de pronto una hermosa canción lenta lleno el ambiente, ese era mi genero, y no solo eso sino que también era una de mis canciones favoritas.

-Amo esa canción-comencé a mecerme en mi silla, con una sonrisa enorme en mis labios, el chico se levanto y me tendió la mano.

-Pues entonces hay que bailar señorita-lo dude porque estaba un poco mareada por el alcohol, pero después de meditarlo, tome su mano y acepte su invitación.

-Vamos, pero solo si prometes que va ser la última canción, porque ya estoy cansada, llevamos en la pista toda la noche-el chico asintió y nos fuimos a la pista, de pronto Edward y la chica parlanchina de la mesa se levantaron y nos alcanzaron en la pista, la verdad la vida de Cullen me daba igual así que seguí en mi mundo con el chico del que a duras penas sabía el nombre, de pronto el DJ hizo un movimiento y anuncio.

-¡AHORA CHICOS Y CHICAS, CAMBIEN DE PAREJA! ¡VAMOS NO SEAN TIMIDOS CHICOS TOMEN A LA CHICA MÁS LINDA DE LA PISTA Y SAQUENLA A BAILAR!- De pronto otros dos chicos se acercaron a invitarme a bailar, yo estaba toda sonrojada lo sentía, de pronto sentí unos brazos tomándome de la cintura, voltee y pude ver el rostro de Edward eso si me tomo por sorpresa, tal vez Alice lo envió para sacarme de esta locura.

-Lo siento caballeros pero esta bella dama va a bailar solo conmigo-dijo mirando a esos chicos que empezaron a protestar-¿no es así Bella?-lo mire un segundo a los ojos aun confundida, asentí y luego me gire hacia esos chicos.

-Lo siento chicos, otro día-nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la pista y comenzó una canción lenta, de pronto le sonríe, ahora ya podía soltarme para poder irme a mi mesa, quizá podría charlar con Riley un rato más-Gracias por sacarme de eso, ahora si quieres puedes irte a bailar con tu amiga-dije señalando con la cabeza a la chica que nos miraba con cara de "que les pasa", la verdad su rostro era como de celos, pero no debía preocuparse de nada, Cullen no es el chico con el que mi corazón se acelera, me gire y comencé a caminar para mi sorpresa me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta su pecho, sentí una corriente en todo el cuerpo al quedar tan cerca de él.

-Quiero bailar contigo-dijo sonriéndome, estaba completamente anonadada, mordí mi labio estaba un poco nerviosa-No hagas eso-me dijo, no sabía que algo como un simple gesto le molestaría, o tal vez es solo si yo lo hago.

-No tienes que hacerlo enserio, yo puedo buscar a Riley para que tú puedas ir con tu amiga-dije aun mirándole como buscando una explicación.

-Dije que quería bailar contigo, no con esa chica-bueno si no va a quedar de otra, pues entonces.

-Está bien si tú lo dices-comenzamos a bailar muy pegados cada vuelta, cada roce, era como una carga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo de pronto termino la canción y yo quería que durara solo un poco más-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a ver a tú amiga antes de que me queme con la mirada-esa chica ya me había metido miedo, toda la pieza me miro con cara de pocos amigos, como si quisiera quemarme, aunque también me ponía nerviosa la cercanía del cuerpo de Edward, él solo se río y yo me sonroje y mordí mi labio en signo de nerviosismo. De pronto y sin previo aviso me beso, y en ese beso sentí tantas cosa, electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, ansiedad, desesperación, y al mismo tiempo cariño y afecto, me perdí por un segundo, cuando se detuvo mi mirada tenía tantas dudas.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar-dijo mientras yo intentaba procesar lo que ocurrió.

-Solo cállate, y déjame ver algo-me acerque a él y volví a besarlo, el beso fue subiendo de nivel, volviéndose bastante apasionado, y no se si fueron los efectos del alcohol, o mi ansiedad por seguirlo besando que le di la entrada a mi boca, el sin dudarlo introdujo su lengua en mi boca y así nos quedamos un buen rato, hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos, aunque no nos soltamos, yo seguía ferrada a su cuello y me sostenía por la cintura-Besas… muy bien-dije finalmente y él me mostro una sonrisa que me pareció bastante atractiva y seguimos bailando hasta que llego el momento de irnos a la casa, me iba aquedar en la casa de los Cullen porque mi amiga Alice me hizo decirle eso a mi padre, aunque era lo mejor, no quería llegar así a casa, nos fuimos a la cama en cuanto bajamos del coche, Alice cayo rendida, yo no podía dormir, cerraba los ojos y lo veía a él, y esos hermosos ojos color azul que nunca había notado, y esa hermosa sonrisa torcida, me levante mire la hora y ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, fui a la cocina y lo encontré ahí, ahora me sentía un poco avergonzada aunque ahora bajo los efectos del alcohol me sentía bastante coqueta, cuando él recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, me serví agua y me senté en la barra, me miraba desde la otra barra como estudiándome, se acerco lentamente a mí y dejo el vaso en la barra, puso sus brazos a los costados de mí, dejándome completamente aprisionada , deje el vaso a un lado, nos miramos a los ojos un buen rato, mordí mi labio-¿Qué?-enserio esto me ponía nerviosa, se acerco aun más a mí, y hasta que pude sentir su aliento golpeando mi rostro.

-Eres muy hermosa-dijo acercándose aun más se rozaban nuestros labios, mordí mi labio-No-dijo en un susurro lo que hizo que lo soltara, lo había olvidado, le molestaba verme morder mi labio, no sé porque pero eso me hizo sentir aun más nerviosa.

-Lo siento-agache la cabeza.

-No es que no me guste, el problema es ese, me gusta demasiado-dijo y eso me hizo sonreír y ahí estaba la chica coqueta que sale cuando tomo alcohol-Ahora en que estábamos-se acerco de nuevo hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron.

-¿Qué pretendes Cullen?-dije esbozando una sonrisa lo que lo hizo sonreí

-Solo quiero sentir tus labios de nuevo, digamos que por eso no puedo dormir-dijo y eso me hizo sonreír aun más.

-Oh así que por mí culpa, no podías dormir-dije jugando coquetamente. La verdad yo estaba igual pero eso él no podía saberlo o por lo menos no aun.

-Sí-dios me estoy muriendo por sentir de nuevo sus labios, se acerco y por fin nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo, esto se volvió adictivo, si antes no podía dormir ahora menos, nos separamos por aire-dios si seguimos así me va a dar insomnio.

-Bueno, por mi parte creo que voy a dormir muy bien

-Te estás burlando de mi Isabella.

-Podría decirse-me sonrío y volvió a besarme un beso lento que se volvió aun más apasionado

-Te me vas a volver una adicción-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Que puedo decir, ahora creo que tengo que irme a dormir si no Alice viene y nos encuentra aquí, eso sería totalmente vergonzoso-ahí está la tímida Bella, recuperando el poder de mí cuerpo.

-Te acompaño, si me prometes un beso de buenas noches.

-Creo que puedo con eso-nos dirigimos al cuarto de Alice y nos besamos unos minutos afuera de la puerta-Buenas noche.

-Buenas noches preciosa, me voy antes de que ya no pueda más y te lleve hasta mi habitación.

-No te atrevería

-No tientes al destino Isabella.

-Está bien, ahora ya vete a dormir antes de que te pida que me lleves a tu habitación-tal vez si quiera tentar mi destino, y ahora la Bella tímida y la Bella atrevida se debatían en mi interior hasta que por fin la Bella más sensata gano la batalla-Vete a tu cuarto-le dije y enseguida entre a la habitación de Alice con una enorme sonrisa bobalicona, me recosté y entonces pude dormir enseguida, tal vez por el cansancio, o porque había calmado mis ansias de volver a besarlo o simplemente porque ya era muy tarde.

Después de esa noche, todo dio un giro de 180° grados, tanto que termine saliendo con el chico que antes era mi pesadilla, y la verdad me gustaba esta nueva faceta que veía en él, ahora era tan dulce conmigo. Lamentablemente él tuvo que irse a la universidad un par de semanas después aunque me prometió que nos comunicaríamos todo el tiempo hasta que nos volviéramos a ver, aun así era bastante difícil, separase de una persona que se había vuelto tan importante.

Llevábamos 2 meses saliendo en los cuales no había un solo día en el no nos comunicáramos ya fuera por mensaje o por llamada, a pesar de que estábamos alejados me sentía realmente feliz estando a su lado, me había encariñado a ese hermoso chico de ojos azules. En un par de días será su cumpleaños, y aunque estábamos alejados no me parecia la idea de que su novia fuera la única que no le diera algo, aparte de que todo el mundo sabe que el regalo de una novia debe ser el más significativo de todos los demás, no podía ir a verlo estábamos en época de exámenes y por más que lo quisiera por el momento todo mi futuro dependía de mis estudios, así que esa idea quedaba descartada, justo en ese momento estaba tirada en la cama de Alice junto con ella, solo las dos pensando, a pesar de que ella es muy difícil se quede callada, últimamente está bastante pensativa, lo cual no es señal de nada bueno, cada que pasa eso, es claro que algo malo esta por pasar, pero eso no podía ser, justo ahora toda su familia y amigos estaban perfectamente bien, decidí romper el silencio.

-Alice ¿qué crees que podría darle a Edward por su cumpleaños?

-Bueno….. Que tal una canción escrita y cantada por ti-a pesar de que no me gustaba la idea de pararme frente a un escenario me daba terror, si era por él lo haría, aparte recordé que justo hace un par de días había terminado la canción que le prometí sería el primero en escuchar, y precisamente esa canción la inspiro él, así que la idea de Alice era perfecta, solo espero y le guste.

-Eso sería perfecto-dije esbozando una sonrisa, Alice en ese momento empezó a planear todo, desde la música hasta las partituras, yo comencé a pensar en su cara al escuchar el CD grabado que le mandaría por su cumpleaños, y entonces recordé que él presentaría uno de sus exámenes más importantes del años, mañana, todo el día estuvo muy ocupado así que no habíamos hablado, tal vez debería llamarlo para desearle suerte, que clase de novia sería si no lo hicieras, a quien engaño quiero escuchar su voz, le pedí a Alice un poco de privacidad para hablar con su hermano, ella salió del cuarto y me dejo llamarlo, al segundo timbrazo contesto, eso siempre lo hacía, eso me generaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola-esa no era la voz de Edward, era la voz de una mujer, porque una mujer contesta su teléfono, y porque tenía tanta confianza como para hacerlo.

-Hola-dije dudosa, tal vez solo perdió el teléfono, o quizá es una amiga que lo contesto sin pensar, seguro no era nada.

-Debes ser Bella, lo sé por el identificador de llamadas, supongo que buscas a Eddie-¿Eddie? Pero qué demonios pasa aquí está bien pueden ser muy amigos y lo que quieras pero ni yo lo llamo así, y soy su novia.

-Si soy yo y ¿tú eres?

-Yo soy Tanya.

-¿Tanya?...

-Tanya Denali, soy su novia hace ya dos meses, aunque francamente no me sorprende que no sepas nada de mí, el solo te menciono porque dijo que eras la molesta amiga de su hermana. Él no te soporta, no entiendo tu llamada-y con eso se me derrumbo el mundo en el que creía vivir, otra vez a lo mismo, después de lo de James, no puedo creer esto, el me decía que me quería y que me quería en su vida y en su futro, ahora veo la realidad, yo era su pasatiempo de verano, como pude ser tan tonta como para creer que él cambiaria todo por mí, y ahí justo frente a mis ojos estaba la respuesta, yo tenía razón, él si me odiaba, y esto era una forma de jugar conmigo, y humillarme de la más vil de las maneras.

-¿Su…su novia?-para estos momentos ya estaba casi sollozando en la cama, lo que menos quería era que esa chica me escuchara llorar, y le diera el placer de contárselo todo a detalle, tal vez, hasta era un plan y le pidió que ella contestara, y justo ahora escuchaba mi voz entrecortada, riéndose al lado de la mujer que ama.

-Si desde que regreso de sus vacaciones, me pidió que saliéramos, escucha ahora no puede atenderte porque se está duchando, así que…. ¿Quieres que le diga que llamaste?

-No gracias-corte la llamada sin esperar una respuesta, pues ya me costaba retener las lagrimas, me levante de la cama y con las lagrimas en mis ojos, salí de la casa, me subí a mi camioneta, y me fui al único lugar donde podía ser solo yo, el lugar donde me había escondido durante meses después de lo James, donde podía expresar mis sentimientos. El teatro "Persiguiendo el Amanecer", ahí podía estar horas encerrada, tocando mi música, mi padre conocía al dueño así que me dejaban pasar mientras no hubiera ensayo de alguna obra, había un enorme piano de color negro, y ahí me senté a tocar la canción que hace solo unas horas significaba el amor que sentía por ese hombre de ojos azules, y ahora solo significaba lo tonta que fui al dejar que el me viera vulnerable ante su encanto, muchas veces me jure durante la adolescencia, caer en las manos de personas como él, pero al parecer en mi vida solo había esa clase de personas, primero James y ahora esto, termine de cantar la canción entre sollozos, y justo en ese momento escuche unos aplausos provenientes de la oscuridad, me asuste y gire la cara rápidamente para encontrarme con solo una sala vacía y a oscuras. Y ahí estaba él.


	6. Esto que siento es ¿amor?

_**Bella Pov**_

Un chico enorme de ojos cafés, y una sonrisa que me daba cierta paz. No sé porque pero en su mirada encontraba un tono familiar, se acerco a mí, y subió al escenario, siguió aplaudiendo y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Hola, Bella, apuesto que no me recuerdas.

-Hola, lo siento pero no, no te recuerdo.

-Soy yo Jake, recuerdas la preparatoria, tú, yo amigos para siempre, mi papa es Billy Black, el mejor amigo de tu padre.

-Jake, ya te recuerdo, claro mejores amigos por siempre, puedo preguntar qué haces aquí.

-Bueno venia a ensayar un rato a solas y me encontré con la más hermosa compositora del momento, escondida en la oscuridad de un teatro.

-No estoy escondida, y segundo no creo ser la más hermosa compositora del mundo.

-Testaruda como siempre, pero hablo enserio Bella la canción es perfecta, de hecho creo que tango algo que sería perfecto para que salieras de este lugar y brillaras como la estrella que eres. ¿Qué te parecería estar en una obra musical de la que seguro has escuchado, se llama "When I look at you" es el próximo éxito en obras de teatro, según los críticos.

-Wow, como se supone que conseguirías que tuviera un papel en la obra.

-No un papel cualquiera Bella, creo que podías interpretar a la protagonista, primero porque eres justo como se describe al personaje, y segundo porque con esa voz vas a impactar y apuesto que la directora va quedar tan impresionado como yo, y lo mejor es que trabajaríamos juntos, y escribiríamos un par de canciones juntos, así que, que dices Bella, por lo menos puedes hacer la audición, no pierdes nada intentando.

-Bueno debo admitir que es una tentadora oferta, pero no sé….

-Anda Bella es una gran oportunidad, ya se, te voy a dar mi tarjeta y tú me llamas si decides hacer la audición y yo arreglo todo, las audiciones son el próximo viernes a las 3 de la tarde.

-Está bien, lo pensare te lo prometo-en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar-Me das un segundo.

-Claro.

-_Hola._

_-Bella ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Tranquila Alice solo necesitaba estar sola un rato._

_-Que te pasa, te oyes mal._

_-No me pasa nada, esas son cosa tuyas._

_-Isabella Marie Swan, soy tu amiga desde que tenemos memoria, se perfectamente cuando algo te pasa y vas a tener que decírmelo._

_-Está bien, nos vemos en 15 minutos en mi casa._

_-Salgo para haya._

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, pero te prometo que lo voy a pensar y te llamo.

-Espero tu llamada, recuerda antes del siguiente viernes.

-Si claro, adiós.

-Adiós-salí del lugar hacia mi camioneta, la propuesta de Jake es realmente buena para mi carrera, pero el único problema es mi miedo irracional a subirme a un escenario, y pensar que hace solo unas horas estaba pensando en hacerlo para dedicarle una canción al chico del cual me enamore como una tonta. Comencé a sollozar en la camioneta, que caso tenía contener las lagrimas si sabía que al final las iba a derramar, llegue a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, si Charlie me veía así le iba a molestar, porque yo defendí a Edward de sus suposiciones sobre que me iba a hacer daño, y lo único que puedo esperar es un "Te lo dije", el cual tengo bien merecido, en menos de 10 minutos Alice toco la puerta, baje y en cuanto abrí la puerta la abrace y deje correr por fin las lagrimas y deje que el dolor saliera a la luz, ella correspondió el abrazo sin pensarlo, nos soltamos para subir las escaleras a mi cuarto, sabía que Alice como mi mejor amiga me apoyaría en todo siempre lo había hecho pero esto era muy diferente porque él es su hermano y aunque él sea un desalmado sin corazón, yo no soy igual a él y los sentimientos de las personas a mi alrededor si me importan, nos sentamos en mi cama, ella frente a mí con una cara de susto que ni yo misma podía explicar.

-Hay, Alice-solloce y volví a abrazarla, lo último que quiero es separarla de su hermano, se que ella lo quiere mucho, y esto le va a doler.

-Bella, por favor dime qué te pasa, cuando te deje en mi cuarto estabas tan feliz y emocionada, por lo de Edward. Me dijiste que lo ibas a llamar, no te contesto, le paso algo.

-Le llame, pero no fue precisamente él el que me contesto.

-Y ¿Quién te contesto?

-Su novia, Alice, una chica que dice llamarse Tanya Denali, y que jura por su vida ser su novia desde hace dos meses-dije soltándola y comenzando a llorar de nuevo, me arrastre las rodillas hasta mi pecho y me abrace para seguir llorando, ella se quedo como en shock, no decía nada solo me miraba, sabía que esto le iba a doler.

-No, no y no eso no puede ser verdad, él te ama, seguro solo fue una mala broma o le robaron el celular, no sé pero eso no puede ser verdad.

-Pues lo es, y estoy segura de que no es ninguna broma y de que no le robaron su celular porque ella me dijo todo, que desde que había vuelto de vacaciones le pidió salir y también le conto de lo mucho que me detestaba y que solo me hablaba por ser la molesta amiga de su hermana, que te dice eso Alice, eh-entonces se quedo callada, sabía que esto le dolía porque a final de cuentas es su hermano y si tuviera que escoger entre una simple amiga de la infancia y su familia, elegiría a Edward sin pensarlo y eso era una cosa que aunque entendía las cosas le dolía. Y entonces se levanto de su cama, despertando de su shock y comenzó a caminar, se veía ¿molesta? Alice estaba enojada con ella.

-No lo puedo creer, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ME LAS VA A PAGAR ASÍ SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA, yo se lo advertí, si él te llegaba a lastimar se olvidaría que tenía una hermana y eso si que se lo cumplo.

-Alice no quiero que te pelees con tu hermano por mí.

-Pues no vas a lograr hacerme cambiar de idea, esta me la paga, no solo es por ti, esto es lo que hace siempre, estoy harta de sus juegos con las chicas, no debí confiar en él, sabía, lo sabía.

-Déjalo ya Alice, no vale la pena discutir con alguien que sabes que no va a cambiar y en tal caso, yo también me deje engañar por él.

-Hay Bella-dijo Alice acercándose y abrazándome fuertemente-Por favor no te separes de mí, te juro que yo no sabía nada, por favor, por favor no me alejes de ti.

-Claro que no Alice, yo sé que tu jamás me harías algo así, y jamás me alejaría de ti, ni por él ni por nadie-así nos quedamos unas horas abrazadas, intentando consolarnos mutuamente por haber creído en un chico que la verdad no vale la pena.

_**Edward Pov**_

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil de engañar Isabella Swan siempre creí que sería un poco más lista-dije soltando una carcajada, abrazando a Tanya mi verdadera chica, gracias a ella por fin pude zafarme de la torpe de "Bella", dios si estos meses se me estaban haciendo eternos, todo este plan fue el primero que me causo cansancio absoluto.

-Debiste escucharla, "_su…su novia_" JAJAJA no puedo dejar de reír.

-Bueno y ahora, necesito estudiar así que si mejor me voy, a mí departamento-dije levantándome de la cama y poniéndome mis jeans, termine de vestirme consciente de que Tanya me observa, me acerco le tomo mis cosas, mi celular, mis llaves y mi cartera, salgo del lugar con una sonrisa maléfica en mi cara, para mi sorpresa no tengo ni un solo mensaje de odio ni de Isabella ni de Alice, esto si es nuevo normalmente las chicas me atacan con mensajes de odio en cuanto las dejo y aun más sorprendente Alice sin nada que decirme, ni siquiera una simple llamada perdida, bueno la verdad me interesa un reverendo pepino si me llaman, o me mandan un mensaje igual no me interesan. Seguí mi rumbo en mi amado Volvo color plata, creo que es lo único que verdaderamente amo, bueno y a mi familia claro está. Llego a mi casa y aun no hay mensajes, lo dejo pasar y me introduzco al baño para tomar una ducha, cuando salgo el teléfono sigue igual, sin llamadas ni mensajes, nada. Decido hacer lo que dije que haría estudiar, no es que lo que necesite, tengo el tema en mi cabeza memorizado de memoria pero ya que no tengo nada que hacer. Cada tanto miro el teléfono que sigue igual sin la más mínima respuesta, hasta que por fin recibo una llamada que me saca de mis estudios.

-Hola-respondo secamente, esperando los gritos del otro lado del teléfono, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de ver cuál de las 2 chicas sería la 1ra en llamar para decirme hasta de lo que me iba a morir.

-Hola cariño, supe que mañana tienes un examen muy importante por eso te llamo para desearte buena suerte-me sorprendió, solo era mi madre, tal vez ya sepa todo no pierdo nada con preguntar, y hacer como que no se dé que me habla.

-Gracias mamá, por cierto no has hablado con Alice.

-Si hace horas vino por unas cosas con Bella y se fueron pues tenía que ver a un muchacho llamado Jacob Black, al parecer es un viejo amigo de Bella-vaya eso si me dejo en blanco, jamás había visto una recuperación a una ruptura tan rápida y sencilla, pero me molesto que ayer terminamos y ya está con otro chico y no solo eso sino que Alice la está ayudando, "_mira quien lo dice_" me grita mi subconsciente, y ultimadamente a mí que me puede molestar que ella se vea con otro.

-Oh, qué bien y puedo saber para que se van a ver.

-No lo sé, solo pasaron por unas cosas y se fueron.

-Bueno, mamá te dejo porque estoy estudiando y gracias por llamar.

-Está bien mi niño, te dejo para que sigas estudiando, te llamo luego. Adiós.-corte la llamada y me fui a la cama ya era tarde casi las 10 de la noche y mañana tendría que ir a un examen por la mañana así que lo mejor era descansar. Comencé a sucumbir en el sueño….

…

…

_-Lo siento, me deje llevar_

_…._

_…._

_-Dije que quería bailar contigo, no con esa chica_

_…._

_…._

_-Eres muy hermosa._

_….._

_…._

_Y ahí está ella sonriéndome, mirándome con ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos, mordiendo su labio, sonrojada por los nervios de mi cercanía, toco su rostro con la palma de mi mano ella cierra los ojos y acomoda su cara sobre mi mano para sentir la caricia, levanto su cara y me mira a los ojos ahora llenos de lagrimas, se aleja de mí, se suelta de mi agarre y me grita con todas sus fuerzas, "TE ODIO"._

_…_

_…_

Y en ese momento despierto agitado, sudando, y un poco mareado, me levanto y checo la hora a penas son las 3 de la mañana, me dejo caer en la cama de nuevo y comienzo a repasar el sueño, como todo era al principio un simple recuerdo de la primera noche, el primer beso y como después todo se derrumbo con 2 palabras, y por alguna razón esas 2 palabras me dolían en lo más fondo de mí, antes, muchas veces me gritaron "te odio" pero ella me hizo sentir diferente que en todas esas veces por primera vez de verdad me sentía mal, lo deje de lado tal vez solo es culpa, si eso debe ser nada más, me acomodo para seguir durmiendo, pero cada que comienzo a perderme en los sueños veo esos enormes ojos cafés que me miran llenos de lagrimas, la veo huir de mí y gritarme esas 2 palabras, desperté agitado y con la misma preocupación de hace solo media hora, me levante de la cama simplemente no podía seguir durmiendo, entro al baño eh intento relajarme con el agua caliente, pero no puedo, simplemente esa cierro los ojos y vuelvo a ver esos ojos mirándome llenos de lagrimas, la simple imagen me llena de remordimiento, salgo de la ducha y me doy cuenta que mi celular sigue igual, sin una llamada, sin un mensaje, nada, abro la laptop, tal vez se despida por correo, pero nada, la bandeja está vacía, busco entre mis contactos para encontrarla y tratar de comunicarme con ella, para mi sorpresa no está, intento llamarla con mi celular pero solo suena y finalmente me dice "_el teléfono que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio o se encuentra apagado llame más tarde_" después de un par de llamadas el mensaje cambia "_el teléfono que usted marco no existe_", no sabía que podía bloquear a una persona para no recibir sus llamadas, "**_que esperabas_**" me pregunta mi subconsciente, "**_que te llamara_**" me grita mi conciencia, finalmente caigo rendido en el sueño sobre el sofá de la sala. Cuando desperté ya era bastante tarde, durante la madrugada el mismo sueño venía a mi cabeza, y lo peor es que ahora no podía despertar, ahora ella lo dejaba y se iba lejos, hasta el otro lado del prado donde un chico la abrazaba y la consolaba en su hombro y esto solo lo me hacía sentir cada vez peor, ahora ya no sé qué demonios me pasa, pero mi consuelo es que solo es culpa por lo que le hice. Salí corriendo de mi apartamento para subir a mi querido Volvo y dirigirme al examen más importante del año, si lo pasaba, tendría el resto del verano libre, pase el primer cuarto de la hora, imaginando sus preciosos ojos cafés llorando por mi culpa. Por fin logre concentrarme, pero salí más agotado de lo que había llegado, decidí irme a mi departamento para intentar dormir un poco, cada tanto checaba mi celular, esperando su llamada, pero nada, mis llamadas no eran recibidas. En un par de día sería mi cumpleaños, aun no sé qué haré tengo demasiado trabajo, todo el tiempo desde que Bella decidió aplicarme la ley del hielo, todo me costaba, no entendía que pasaba, desde que Bella me dejo, todo era tan distintos, por fin me di cuenta que en ese par de meses que estuvimos "juntos", fueron lo mejor que me había pasado, era la primera chica que de verdad se interesaba en lo que yo hacía y me hacía saber lo que sentía por mí, cada que podía, me hacía sentir especial pensar que esos ojos cafés me miraran con ilusión y anhelo, y ahora no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, todo me la recuerda, lo peor es que cada que cierro los ojos lo único que puedo ver fue las promesas que le hice y no cumplí, como que jamás la lastimaría, incluso culpaba a Tanya de mi alejamiento con Bella pero yo estoy seguro que él único culpable aquí soy yo. Por fin llego el día de mi cumpleaños, Tanya y yo pasamos la noche juntos, pues según ella ese sería mi regalo de cumpleaños, pero en toda lo noche solo pude pensar en cómo se sentiría hacer el amor con Bella, cada hora, cada segundo la extrañaba, y también durante toda la noche tuve que pensar en ella porque era la única forma para poder hacerlo con Tanya, desde que imagine haciendo mía a Bella, simplemente nadie lograba llamar mi atención en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera Tanya, llegue a mi apartamento cansado y harto como para querer salir a festejar mi cumpleaños, horas después llego un pequeño paquete forrado a mi puerta, era de parte de mi hermana Alice, de quien no había tenido noticias desde aquel día, cerré la puerta y me lleve el paquete hasta el sofá, lo destape y encontré con un IPOD de última generación y una nota que decía "tal vez no seas el hermano perfecto pero aun así te quiero, P.D. abre la carpeta de música, hay una sorpresa para ti" deje la nota a un lado y tome el IPOD, entre en la carpeta de música, solo había una canción, no reconocí el nombre "When i look at you", me puse los audífonos y escuche la bella voz que me mantenía despierto durante las noche, de inmediato reconocí la letra era esa canción que la escuche cantar la primera vez….

_Todos necesitamos inspiración_

_Todos necesitamos un alma_

_La hermosa melodía_

_Cuando la noche está sola_

_No hay garantías_

_Que esta vida sea fácil_

_Si, cuando mi mundo_

_Se cae a pedazos_

_Cuando no hay luz_

_Para acabar con la oscuridad_

_Es cuando Yo_

_Yo te miro_

_Cuando las olas_

_Están inundando la costa_

_Y no puedo_

_Encontrar mi camino a casa ya_

_Es cuando Yo_

_Yo te miro_

_Cuando te miro_

_Veo el perdón_

_Veo la verdad_

_Tú me amas por lo que soy_

_Cuando las estrellas sostienen la luna_

_Justo allí donde pertenecen_

_Y yo sé que no estoy sola_

_Sí, cuando mi mundo_

_Se cae a pedazos_

_Cuando no hay luz_

_Para acabar con la oscuridad_

_Es cuando Yo_

_Yo, yo te miro_

_Cuando las olas_

_Están inundando la costa_

_Y no puedo_

_Encontrar mi camino a casa ya_

_Es cuando Yo_

_Yo, Yo te miro_

_Tú pareces un sueño para mí_

_Al igual que_

_Los colores del Caleidoscopio_

_Cúbreme_

_Todo lo que necesito_

_Cada respiro que doy y no sabes_

_Eres Hermoso_

_Cuando las olas_

_Están inundando las olas_

_Y no puedo_

_Encontrar mi camino a casa ya_

_Es cuando Yo_

_Yo, Yo te miro_

_Yo te miro_

_Y Apareces como un sueño_

_Para mí..._

Termino la canción, y justo cuando la iba a repetir, escuche la voz de esa hermosa chica de nuevo, "Una promesa es una promesa", al principio no entendía esa frase pero después de un rato recordé que cuando la escuche por primera vez, cuando me prometió que sería el primero en escuchar la canción completa, y eso fue como una cachetada, a pesar de todo ella cumplió su promesa, y yo que le hice miles no pude cumplir ni la más simple de todas, "voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo." Me recosté en el sillón a escuchar la canción que un día me dedico, de una momento a otro me encontraba llorando en el sillón, no podía entender esto que sentía por dentro. Días después recibí un mensaje de texto proveniente de mi madre quien me pedía que sintonizara el canal 115 en E, encendí la televisión para buscar el canal, lo encontré y ahí estaban los ojos cafés que no me dejaban dormir.


	7. I need you now part 1

Bella Pov

Ese día lloramos hasta que ya no nos quedaron lágrimas, Alice seguía con la necedad de querer llamar a Edward para pedir una explicación, pero yo no la necesitaba, no le iba a dar el gusto de saber que estoy sufriendo, al final Alice acepto, y nos acomodamos en mi cama viendo al techo.

-Alice, se me olvido contarte…-había olvidado por completo la propuesta de Jake esta tarde-Jake un viejo amigo, me invito a una audición para una obra musical.

-Eso es genial Bella y que le dijiste, más te vale que le hayas dicho que sí.

-Le dije que lo iba a pensar, la verdad en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de subirme a un escenario para cantar frente a tanta gente, y bueno la audición es hasta el próximo viernes.

-Entonces hay que prepararte, así que llama al tal Jacob y dile que nos vemos en media hora, en el teatro "Persiguiendo el Amanecer"-dijo Alice levantándose de la cama.

-No Alice, no tengo ganas de nada por hoy por lo menos.

-Está bien, pero mañana nos vamos, porque ni creas que voy a dejar que te sumas en la depresión, eso sí que no, así que le llamas a Jake y le pides vernos ahí mañana, ahora puedo quedarme a dormir aquí, es un poco tarde.

-Bueno, pero solo por ti Ali, y gracias por no dejarme sola en estos momentos. Y claro que te puedes quedar ni siquiera deberías preguntar, pero eso sí llama a Esme para que no se preocupe.

-Eso mismo voy a hacer-Alice salió de la habitación para llamar a Esme, yo aun no podía creer que él, precisamente él me hiciera algo así, y peor me hacía sentir pensar que yo había sido tan tonta como para creer que el mujeriego de Edward Cullen que conocí hace ya tanto tiempo, pero no quería llorar, no por él, así que me puse a pensar en cosas más agradables, como que planeaba Alice con eso de hacer una cita con Jacob para mañana, y eso me recordó que tenía que llamarlo, busque la tarjeta que me dio con su número, lo ingrese en mi celular y le llame, espere a que contestara.

-_Hola-_dijo Jake.

-Hola, soy Bella.

-_Oh Bella, ya pensaste lo de la audición, vas a venir._

-Bueno, algo así, lo que pasa es que mi mejor amiga Alice, quiere que nos veamos mañana en el teatro de hoy, no estoy segura de que planea pero me pidió que te pidiera que fueras.

-_Bueno, si con eso hay esperanzas de que estés en la obra yo gustoso voy, así que a qué hora._

_-_Te envió la hora en un mensaje más tarde. ¿Ok?

-Ok, entonces esperare tu mensaje, nos vemos mañana, adiós Bella.

-Adiós Jake-corte la llamada y me recosté en la cama, para seguir mirando el techo, 5 minutos después Alice volvió a la habitación, y se acostó a mi lado, para mirar el techo.

-Alice, llame a Jake y quiere saber a qué hora llegar al teatro.

-Mientras más temprano mejor, que te parece, a las 12 del día.

-Está bien le mandare un mensaje para avisarle-le mande el mensaje a Jake y luego nos acostamos para poder dormir un poco, durante la noche no pude evitar dejar salir algunas lagrimas que se escondieron a salir hasta ahora, cuando por fin caí en un profundo sueño, estaba yo parada en un prado abrazada a Edward, de pronto me aparta y me dice "_JAMAS TE QUISE_" y se aleja hasta llegar al otro lado del prado para llegar a los brazos de una chica rubia y bastante bonita. Justo cuando iba a ver a la chica a la cara, desperté con la respiración entrecortada. Alice iba saliendo de la ducha.

-Bella, levántate recuerda que tenemos una cita con Jake en 2 horas, así que rápido.

-Ya voy Alice.

-Por cierto podrías prestarme ropa, no puedo llevarme la que traía ayer.

-Si claro, toma lo que quieras de mi closet.

-No te preocupes, te la regreso cuando vayamos a mi casa, para recoger unas cosas que vamos a necesitar, ahora metete a bañar que casi no hay tiempo, no querrás hacer esperar a Jake-bueno en eso tenía razón, así que me levante de la cama tome mi ropa y una toalla para ducharme y salir a cumplir con el itinerario de Alice, la verdad lo mejor que podía hacer por mí era salir y despejar mi mente, así no podría pensar en él, salí de la ducha, me vestí y acomode mi cabello lo más que pude y nos fuimos directo a la casa Cullen, entramos y salimos muy rápido, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de explicarle a Esme lo que asíamos, Alice tomo una caja que tenía en su cuarto y volvimos al coche de ella, salimos a toda velocidad como siempre a todo lo que el motor puede dar, llegamos justo a tiempo al teatro, donde Jake ya estaba esperando, puntual como siempre. Me acerque y le presente a Alice y luego ella le explico lo que quería hacer, al parecer quería prepararme para la audición y ya que el personaje para el que iba a audicionar era pareja de Jake en la obra, a Alice se le ocurrió que podríamos ensayar juntos una de las canciones, que había escrito antes para Edw… no, no lo voy a nombrar y mucho menos a pensar en él, y más aun mis canciones dejaron de ser dedicadas para ese idiota que solo jugo conmigo, solo guarde una de las canciones, porque a pesar de todo, yo hice una promesa y no soy como él, le prometí que sería el primero en escucharla y así será, y si nunca lo vuelvo a ver pues entonces esa canción quedara en el anonimato, pasamos casi toda la tarde ahí ensayando una de las canciones que lleva como nombre "_Need you now_" la convertimos a un dueto, en cierto punto me perdí en la canción, había algo en sus ojos, me miraba con tanta ilusión, esperanza, no sé que sea pero me hacía sentir segura para cantar frente a él, en ese tiempo también hicimos una coreografía para la canción, quedamos en ir a ensayar en la semana para perfeccionar todo, aunque en estos ensayos solo estaríamos Jake y yo porque Alice dijo que se dedicaría toda esa semana a preparar mi vestuario. Salimos del teatro casi a las 9 de la noche, así el lunes y el martes estuve metida en el teatro y en mi música, Jake me ayudo mucho en este tiempo, me hacía olvidar los malos momentos que había pasado hace solo unos días, se volvió mi confidente, pero el martes en la noche me llamo.

-Hola

-_Hola, Bella te tengo una sorpresa._

-Te escucho, siempre y cuando me prometas que son buenas noticias.

-_Claro Bella, lo que pasa es que le conté a la directora de la obra sobre ti, y me pidió que te llevara a una audición privada con ella, si le agradas quedas seleccionada Bella, puedes creerlo._

-Oh por Dios Jake, eso es fantástico, pero ¿crees que esté lista para eso?

-_Claro Bella, eres la mejor cantante que escuchado seguro te va genial y cuanto escuche la letra te seguro que la va a querer poner en la obra, de hecho yo ya me la imagino en cierta parte de la historia._

-Sí pero, lo que pasa es que, no sé, no es simplemente cantar, también hay que actuar, y eso si no estoy segura.

-_Bella sí actúas como cantas, el papel es tuyo, te lo aseguro, bueno tengo que irme porque ya es tarde y tú tienes que descansar mañana será un gran día, por cierto, la cita es a las 10 de la mañana porque el resto del día hay ensayos, ¿ok?_

-Está bien ahí estaré, no te preocupes, por cierto gracias, adiós.

-_Adiós Bells_-me acomode en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir, los malos sueños me perseguían, siempre era lo mismo, pero en distinta situación, él y ella abrazados mientras yo lloraba, pero de pronto unos brazos me envolvieron, eran tan cálidos, me aprisionaron entre ellos, yo me acomode en su pecho, levante la cara y me tope con los ojos cafés de Jacob, me abrazaba fuertemente y yo me sentía protegida, mire a donde se encontraba aquella pareja, pero ya no estaba, ahora solo éramos, Jake y yo, seguíamos abrazados, el prado se ahora era hermoso, lleno de flores y colores, volví la mirada hacía Jake y el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para impedirme dejar de mirar sus ojos, y en ese momento me dijo "_YO ESTOY AQUÍ, NO TE VOY A DEJAR SOLA_" eso me hacía sentir tan segura, me abrace más fuerte a él y entonces el acerco su rostro al mío, estaba a punto de besarme, y de pronto desperté, el aire me faltaba, mire la hora y eran las 7 de la mañana así que me levante para darme una ducha, en donde no pude evitar repasar el sueño, ¿Qué significaba?, ¿acaso en este tiempo me enamore de él?, no, no puede ser, tenemos solo un par de días de conocerlo, pero entonces que me pasaba, salí de la ducha, tome mi celular aun con la toalla envolviéndome, apenas eran las 7:30, tenía que llamar a Alice para contarle la noticia, no sonó no 2 veces y me contesto, con su entusiasmo de siempre.

-Bella, esto sí es nuevo, tan temprano levantada.

-Alice, lo que pasa es que, Jake me llamo para decirme que la directora de la obra me va a dar una audición privada para el día de hoy a las 10 y pensé en llamarte para que me instruyas en el arte de que vestir.

-Oh por dios, voy para tu casa en 15 minutos estoy ahí.-no me dejo contestar porque corto la llamada, me puse solo unos shorts y una playera ligera, sabía que en cuanto Alice llegara me ayudaría a elegir el vestuario perfecto para la audición, me puse unos lindos tenis, acomode un poco mi cuarto para esperar a que llegara Ali, revise el reloj y justo en ese momento tocaron a mi puerta, "siempre puntual" pensé, baje rápidamente y abrí la puerta, solo estaríamos yo y Alice ya que mi padre salía siempre muy temprano, apenas la vi se mi hizo muy mala idea haberla incitado a vestirme, ahora sabía precisamente lo que seguía, jugar a Barbie Bella, primero el maquillaje que como siempre Alice supo que no me gustaba nada exagerado ni cargado, así que fue muy natural luego el peinado, mi cabello era suelto con ondas, y por último el vestuario, una camiseta color crema muy clara, una falda negra con un poco de ondas pegada al cuerpo, las botas negras de tacón, y como detalles un montón de pulseras negras unidas, una color plata en el otro brazo y un anillo negro de fantasía, para terminar un collar largo negro.

-Listo-grito Alice, en ese momento pude mirar el gran trabajo que había hecho mi amiga adicta a la moda, a veces vale la pena, la abrace por la alegría pero enseguida nos fuimos porque ya eran las 9 de la mañana, y el camino era largo, ella nos hizo ir en su coche porque sería más rápido, llegamos justo a las 10 y Jake me estaba esperando en la entrada, me tomo de la mano mientras me llevaba al escenario y Alice se sentó en la audiencia, justo cuando estábamos a punto de subir la piel se me puso de gallina, el noto mi miedo, se acerco me levanto el rostro y me miro a los ojos, y me dijo.

-Yo estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar sola-justo sus palabras en mi sueño, y con eso el miedo se esfumo, asentí con la cabeza y me tomo de la mano mandándome antes una sonrisa, subimos al escenario y comenzó la canción, soltó mi mano para ponerse en su lugar, la directora estaba en los asientos del público, las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar…

(Nota: lo que esta en cursiva es entre los 2 y lo que esta subrayado y en negritas es Jake)

Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor…

Reaching for the phone, cause I can't fight it anymore…

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time

_It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and I need you now,_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,_

_And I don't know how, I can do without, I just need you now_

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,**

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind,_

**For me it happens all the time**

_It's a quarter after one and I'm a little drunk and I need you now,_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,_

_And I don't know how I can do without; I just need you now,_

**Woh ooo woh**

_Yes I would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,_

It's a quarter after one, I'm alone and I need you now,

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

_And I don't know how I can do without; I just need you now,_

_I just need you now..._

Oh baby, I need you now...

Justo sonaron los últimos acordes de la canción y termine con el alma en un hilo, cada que lo miraba a los ojos, la canción volvía a cobrar un significado, me perdí en la melodía, cantando desde lo más profundo de mi ser, cada una de las miradas, roces y palabras en sus labios me hacían sentir escalofríos bajo la piel, y cada que me giraba en sus brazos, me sentía perdida y aturdida, este mismo sentimiento de aquella noche, cuando baile con Edward hasta las 12 de la noche, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en mis pensamientos justo ahora? La directora y Alice se levantaron y aplaudieron. La directora se acerco al escenario y con ayuda de Jacob subió, se planto frente a mí, y me llene de temor, ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Creo que encontramos a nuestra Natalia, felicidades Isabella-me tendió la mano y yo la recibí gustosa con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

-Solo Bella, le gusta que le digan así-dijo Jake saliendo de la nada, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien Bella pues entonces creo que nos veremos en los ensayos te hare llegar los horarios y el guion para que cuanto antes empieces a practicar con Jake, aunque la verdad es que lo que vi entre ustedes, esa química, me gusta cómo se ven juntos, pero eso sí, queda prohibido que se besen hasta el día del estreno quiero que sea mágico y todos noten que es el primer beso entre ambos ¿ok?-ambos asentimos-entonces creo que eso es todo me despido, Bella un gusto y Jake tenías razón es una cantante extraordinaria.

-Lo sé-dijo Jake mirándome con tanto anhelo que me hacía sentirme nerviosa, mordí mi labio y estoy segura me sonroje por completo-Adiós Ana.

-Adiós Jake, Bella.

-Adiós y gracias.

-No hay de que-dijo Ana alejándose y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del teatro, justo cuando ya no la vi, gire a ver a Jake nos sonreímos y me alzo por la cintura asiéndome girar en el aire. En ese momento la voz de mi amiga Alice a quien había olvidado por completo, se hizo presente.

-Recuerden nada de besos-los dos nos reímos ante el arrebato de Alice-Bella felicidades, ahora empieza tu camino como una súper estrella-me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, abrazo que obvio correspondí. Jake nos invito a almorzar para celebrar, después cada quien tomo su camino, yo por mi parte me fui a mi casa, donde me di el lujo de gritar de la emoción, me puse a cantar y bailar en mi habitación como no hacía desde que era una tímida adolescente escondida tras los libros, la música me había liberado en muchas cosas entre ella la forma en que expresaba mis sentimientos, así mis pensamientos siguieron un hilo hasta recordar la promesa que le hice a Edward sobre la canción, y entonces al darme cuenta que jamás podría cantar esa canción viéndolo de frente, me derrumbe, como esa canción que hace solo unos días había terminado con la ilusión pintada en mi rostro, ahora era solo una canción sin ningún sentimiento provocado en mí, ahora la canción se escuchaba hueca, como podría hacer que la escuchara para poder liberarse de él para siempre, y entonces recordé que Alice pensaba regalarle un IPOD, mi plan era grabar la canción y agregarla al reproductor para así quedar librada de toda promesa, sabía que el regalo llegaría justo el día de su cumpleaños, así que después de ese día quedaría liberada. Llego el día y yo era un manojo de nervios que pensaría al escucharla y mi estúpida conciencia me gritaba "_Tal vez se burle como hizo antes_", ahora me sentía sin ese peso, libre para poder cantar la canción a mi nuevo y a la vez viejo amigo Jake, quien llevaba todo este tiempo molestándome con que le mostrase la canción completa. Así después de ese día me pude fijar en terminar mi año escolar y los ensayos de la obra cuando en medio de un ensayo entro la directora Ana, con unos camarógrafos para anunciar al elenco completo de la obra, lo único que no me gustaba es que ella quería que yo y Jake generáramos expectativas, es decir que coqueteáramos frente a la prensa para que se crease el rumor de que tal vez éramos algo más que amigos, pero bueno todo sea por la obra, todo sea por la obra. Los días pasaron como si nada, ya casi no me dolía pensar en él, ahora podía hablar sin sentir ese horrible dolor en el pecho, y después de un par de sueños en los que me hallaba abrazada a Jake o a punto de besarnos, me di cuenta que tal vez ese era el porqué de que olvidara el dolor, tal vez ahora estaba enamorándome de nuevo, la idea no parecia tan mala pero la duda de qué era lo sentía Jake por mí, eso me aterraba, tal vez yo había confundido el cuidado cariñoso entre amigos con algo más, y otra vez la música se volvió a mi consuelo. Comencé con unas notas y luego la letra salió de la nada.

**_Tú tan difícil de creer _**

**_No eres el mismo de ayer _**

**_Quizá algo cambio de mí _**

**_Y yo una vida imagine _**

**_Inventarme antes de hablarte _**

**_Una frase que decir _**

**_Que difícil situación _**

**_Te me has vuelto mi más grande obsesión _**

**_Es complicado enredado _**

**_Estar a tu lado y fingir _**

**_Que tengo control en mí _**

**_Es complicado arriesgado _**

**_Porque me puedes destruir _**

**_Si no sientes lo mismo _**

**_A veces te dejo ir _**

**_Al corazón le miento _**

**_Otras, quisiera decir _**

**_Que quiero ser más que amigos… _**

**_Es desgastante mantener_**

**_La mirada y esconder _**

**_El secreto que hay en mí _**

**_Que difícil situación _**

**_Te me has vuelto mi más grande obsesión _**

**_Es complicado enredado_**

**_Estar a tu lado y fingir _**

**_Que tengo control en mí _**

**_Es complicado arriesgado _**

**_Porque me puedes destruir _**

**_Si no sientes lo mismo _**

**_A veces te dejo ir _**

**_Al corazón le miento _**

**_Otras, quisiera decir _**

**_Que quiero ser más que amigos _**

**_Es complicado enredado_**

**_Estar a tu lado y fingir _**

**_Que tengo control en mí_**

**_Es complicado arriesgado _**

**_Porque me puedes destruir _**

**_Si no sientes lo mismo _**

**_A veces te dejo ir _**

**_Al corazón le miento _**

**_Otras, quisiera decir _**

**_Que quiero ser más que amigos..._**

Termine la canción y me quede ahí pensando en tonterías, que era lo que sentía realmente por Jake, en realidad me había enamorado de ese tierno y hermoso chico o mi corazón le sería fiel a Edward por siempre, mi cabeza daba vueltas que sentía por cada uno, Jake por un lado es lindo, amigable y sincero conmigo, aparte de que habíamos estado mucho tiempo juntos por la obra, y Edward que a pesar de que me había lastimado, era la cosa más linda sobre esta tierra, mientras estuvimos juntos fue tierno y dulce conmigo, así mi cabeza danzaba de un extremo a otro, entre el chico que representaba mi mejor amigo, y el chico que a pesar de haberme lastimado tenía un lugar en mi corazón. Me quede dormida entre toda esa locura, de pronto tocaron a la puerta de mi casa, y yo me sentía como si acabara de cerrar los ojos, entonces recordé que le había pedido a Jake que pasara a recogerme porque mi camioneta oficialmente había muerto, así que me acomode un poco el cabello, y me puse una mi bata, pues solo llevaba mi diminuta pijama negra de Vicky Form, salí de mi cuarto y camine hacía la puerta abrí la puerta sin mirar de frente.

-Jake lo siento se que dije que…-y ahí estaba él mirándome con esos ojos hermosos que me hacían perder el equilibrio, tenía los ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo y entonces recordé todo y volví a mi sitio-y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije enojada pero a la vez temblorosa mirando al chico de hermosos ojos color esmeralda, y cabello cobrizo.

-Bella…-susurro mirándome a los ojos, por solo un segundo ya que no soporto la idea de sostenerme la mirada, sabía que había actuado mal por lo menos eso lo sabía, pero entonces qué demonios se proponía apareciendo en mi puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Te hice una pregunta-dije ahora un poco irritada, ante su silencio.

-Necesito hablar contigo es muy importante.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo de atenderte, estoy esperando a alguien.

-Jake, a ese chico esperas, mi remplazo.-me dijo con una cara de enojo, quien se creía para reclamarme algo así, cuando él ni siquiera espero a terminar la relación para comenzar otra.

-Tú en primera eres la última persona que podría reclamarme que hago o dejo de hacer y segundo si él es o no es mi nuevo novio a ti no tendría porque importarte.

-Claro que me importa.

-Pues no debería porque tú y yo no somos nada, entendiste y no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi casa, ahora si me disculpas tienes que irte no quiero hacer esperar a Jake cuando llegue, adiós-cerré la puerta sin esperar respuesta y me tumbe justo enseguida, las lagrimas salieron de mi sin querer parar, porque justo ahora que empezaba a superar esto, decide aparecer de nuevo, no le basto el dolor que ya me causo, y una duda que me daba más miedo responde, ¿así sería el resto de mi vida? Llorar cada que lo viera, partirme de dolor por cada una de sus palabras. Minutos después tocaron de nuevo a la puerta, me limpie las lagrimas y me levante, abrí la puerta molesta.

-Te dije que te fueras no quiero volver a verte-solté sin siquiera terminar de abrir la puerta.

-Bueno Bells si no querías verme me hubieras avisado.

-Jake-dije abrazándolo sin pensar y volviendo a llorar sobre su hombro. El me abrazo y me empujo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta con el pie y llevándome hasta el sillón para abrazarme fuertemente mientras me dejaba llorar como nunca.

-Tranquila hermosa, no llores, por favor no llores.


	8. I need you now part 2

_**Bella Pov**_

Lo mire a los ojos y no sé porque, pero su mirada me inspiraba tranquilidad, poco a poco me tranquilice, tenía que seguir adelante, no le iba a dar el placer de saber que sufría por él, me abrace más fuerte a Jake y él me abrazo también, sentada en su regazo, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, y él con su cabeza sobre la mía dándome pequeños besos en la nuca. Se acabo el sufrir por Edward, tengo que seguir adelante y se como lo voy a hacer, de la misma manera que siempre lo he hecho, me levante del regazo de Jake y le agradecí estar conmigo en estos momentos, él entendió que no quería hablar del tema así que no insistió.

-Está bien, no sigo insistiendo porque no quiero volver a verte llorar-dijo colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla, le dedique una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya es tarde, creo que lo mejor es que nos apuremos para ir al ensayo.

-Claro vamos Bells-salimos de mi casa y me abrazo por el hombro, eso no me parecía tan malo, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?, caminamos hasta su motocicleta, subió a la moto esperando a que yo subiera, tome aire, este no era uno de mis métodos favoritos para transportarme, me subí inhale profundamente, y Jake se dio cuenta de mi miedo-Agárrate fuerte hermosa-dijo tomando mis manos y haciéndome abrazarlo por la cintura, me agarre lo más fuerte que pude y mire al frente y el viento jugaba con mi cabello, esto subió mi adrenalina a mil, era tan emocionante y arriesgado, sin embargo en sus brazos me sentía tan segura, llegamos al teatro más rápido que nada, me ayudo a bajar ya que estaba un poco mareada después del viaje, me dio la mano para ayudarme a llegar hasta adentro del lugar, ahí ya se encontraban casi todos los chicos de la obra, dejamos nuestras cosas en las sillas del público y nos pusimos en nuestros lugares y comenzó la canción inicial de la obra, "Diamonds", en la cual básicamente, actuábamos como un primer encuentro entre Jake y yo o más bien entre Natalia y Leonardo, es mucho coqueteo entre nosotros, miradas, sonrisas cómplices, toces etc. Pero la única que canta soy yo, pero obviamente tenemos que estar los dos ahí, hay dos enormes escaleras en forma de caracol, donde cada uno sube y de pronto la luz del la de Jake se apaga y entonces ahí, yo sigo cantando pero con una cara de preocupación, como si de verdad lo hubiera perdido, pero de pronto llega a mi lado y me sonríe, comenzamos una danza en lo alto de la escalera pero sin tocarnos, solo mirándonos y sonriendo como un par de enamorados, terminando abrazados y a punto de besarnos, pero justo en ese momento gritaron para detenernos, había veces en las que olvidábamos la promesa de besarnos hasta el día de la primera función, y justo en esos momentos los dos nos mirábamos, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, bajamos a donde se encuentran el resto de los bailarines y actores. Ese día solo me había puesto algo muy sencillo una blusa café con un una marinero y un cinturón a la cadera con unos zapatos de agujeta en el mismo tono que la playera y como un detalle unas pulseras negras, así que mi estilo básicamente era para ensayar. La siguiente canción era una que cantaba Jake pero en la que también tenía que salir su nombre era "From now on" en la que ya pasábamos a ser algo más y en esta nos divertíamos jugando por el escenario, era algo así como una primera cita, donde un monto de parejas de bailarines también jugaban entre los pasillos y en el escenario. Termina esa canción y comienza un poco el drama con una canción movida en la que una chica aparecía en escena, ella era bastante atractiva, alta y muy llamativa, la viva imagen de la tentación, la cual seducía a Leo su nombre era Jessica, ella se acerca a Jake y comienza a jalarlo por la camisa, en ese momento yo no estoy en escena, aparezco unos minutos después justo cuando ella lo atrae y lo besa, una diferencia entre mi personaje y yo, Nati se levanta y le muestra a ambos lo molesta que está, sin dejar que la vieran llorar, es más no llora en toda la obra, es fuerte y decidida, en eso quería ser como ella, en cuanto les grito de cosas salgo de ahí, entonces ella intenta llamar su atención de nuevo y lo jala para que no vaya tras de mí, pero él la zafa de sí mismo para salir corriendo a buscarme, la siguiente escena es entre los 3, él me pide perdón y entonces comienza una canción "Better tan revenge" donde prácticamente que me le digo a Jess todo lo que se merece, y donde le dejo en claro que Leo es mío, mientras que a él lo perdono pero eso sí con una advertencia, aun me muestro un poco fría con Leo porque después de todo el se dejo seducir, pero en ese momento sale mi lado más sensual o más bien el de Natalia y así pasan un montón de cosas juntos, con la música muy ligada a la historia, para finalmente terminar con una despedida, pero entonces cuando están a punto de separarse comienza la canción que más me dolía en toda el alma, "When i look at you" la cual fue un error que terminara en la obra, Jake la escucho y le canto una parte a la directora, y ella insistió en agregarla al gran final, donde por fin se daría el primer beso, la canción estaba por terminar mientras bailábamos muy pegados, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, y estábamos a punto de besarnos dejándonos llevar nuevamente por el momento pero en ese momento la directora nos detuvo. El ensayo fue muy tranquilo, pues ahora solo estábamos arreglando algunos detalles, con el vestuario, y las coreografías. Hoy me iba a ir como llegue con Jake pero él primero tenía que recoger algunas cosas en el teatro y hablar con la directora sobre algunas cosas. Me senté enfrente del enorme piano negro, comencé a tocar algunas notas, hasta que me di cuenta que eran las notas de la canción que había escrito cuando me enamore de Edward la primera vez, aun la recuerdo, cuando él no era lo que es ahora, cuando él era mi amigo y no se dedicaba a gritarme y maldecirme, o peor aun a jugar conmigo, lo peor es que en todo este tiempo, siempre creí que en una parte de él aun estaba ese chico dulce y tierno, pero ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de que estoy muy equivocada, ese chico ya no existe, ahora es solo una sombra de lo que fue y entonces recordé ese preciso momento cuando él me alejo.

Flash Back

Me levante temprano pues hoy vendrá a recogerme Edward, para ir a la escuela, me arregle con una linda ropa que mi mejor amiga Alice preparo en cuanto le dije que él pasaría por mí, en sí no entiendo su afán de que él me vea siempre perfecta, ella jura y perjura que terminaremos juntos, pero en sus planes no está Tanya la novia de Edward, yo sé que él la quiere mucho puedo notarlo en sus ojos, lo que no me convence mucho el amor que Tanya dice tener por él, la verdad ella es bastante seca con él, claro excepto cuando estoy presente, en esos momentos se vuelve la novia más cariñosa del mundo, no entiendo si yo fuera ella, jamás podría separarme de Edward, es muy tierno y lindo, a veces tiene su carácter pero en general es muy pasivo y tranquilo, le gusta darle sus gustos a Tanya y todo para que sea feliz, no entiendo como ella no lo ve. Termine de ducharme y me vestí, note la hora y aun era temprano, baje y me serví cereal, desayune, subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me lave los dientes, estaba acomodando mis cosas cuando tocaron a la puerta, baje casi corriendo, tenía que ser Edward, pero cuando llegue era mi amiga Alice, la salude y me sorprendió que fuera ella, acaso Edward se arrepintió, o tal vez tuvo que ir por Tanya, a veces me siento como remplazada por ella, aunque él y yo nunca fuimos novios, cuando esta con ella me siento ignorada, por eso cuando están juntos me alejo lo más posible.

-Hola Bella, yo sé que Edward iba a venir por ti, pero él pesco un resfriado y no va a poder salir de casa hasta nuevo aviso, y me pidió que te pasara a recoger.

-No hay problema Ali, pero él está bien.

-Sí, es solo un resfriado nada de qué preocuparse, pero ya sabes cómo es papá con eso.

-Está bien, voy por mis cosas y nos vamos.-el día se paso muy rápido, ya íbamos en el almuerzo, de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar.

_-Hola Bella-_dijo con voz gangosa pero aterciopelada y hermosa como siempre.

-Hola Ed, ¿Cómo estás?

_-Me siento horrible, pero no es por eso que te llamo, lo que pasa es que quería que le comentaras a Tanya que estoy enfermos, se lo pedí a Alice pero sabes que ella no la soporta así que no quiso decirle nada, podrías decírselo, si no mal recuerdo la siguiente clase te toca con ella._-si supiera que yo la detesto tanto o más que Alice.

-Claro cariño yo le digo-así es como la llamaba, él se la pasa inventándome apodos, así que le puse así, claro que fue antes de que saliera con Tanya, y cuando esta con ella lo omito, porque esa chica es celosa, si me escucha decirle así es capaz de golpearme.

_-Gracias princesa, ahora te dejo porque de verdad me siento mal._

-Sí, no te preocupes, adiós.

_-Adiós hermosa-_terminamos la llamada, seguro que en la tarde me voy con Alice, le pediré que me lleve a su casa, para ver como esta Ed, la verdad se oía un poco mal. Pero por el momento tengo que hablar con Tanya, tampoco era la primera vez que le hablaba pero, está es la primera en que será porque tengo que hacerlo, todo porque mi dulce Edward se sienta mejor, tal vez ella vaya a verlo y le levante el ánimo.

-Tanya podemos hablar-le dije sin mucho interés.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, solo te quería avisar que Edward me pidió que te dijera que está muy enfermo así que hoy y toda la semana no va a poder salir.

-Bueno tonta, por si no te has dado cuenta ya me di cuenta que no va a salir, es obvio que le importa la escuela no creo que falte por puro placer.-dijo eso y se fue sin dejarme responder, bueno yo hice lo que Edward me pidió, le avise, si ella quiere verlo, lo visitara, si no, yo no puedo ir a llevarla. El resto de las clases pasaron muy rápido, en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya íbamos directo a casa de Alice, llegamos y pronto Esme nos abrió la puerta, me sonrío de esa forma tan maternal de siempre y nos dejo pasar, le pedí permiso para ir a ver a Edward, y ella me dijo que sí. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y llegue a su cuarto toque la puerta.

-Pase-dijo con un tono un poco alegre pero gangoso, me reí un poco bajo, es tan niño cuando está enfermo.

-Hola Ed, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola princesa, no sabes me siento de la patada. Por cierto, pudiste hablar con Tanya.

-Sí, le avise en la clase que nos tocaba juntas.

-Qué raro, no me ha llamado, ni se ha pasado por aquí.

-Tal vez tiene mucha tarea, pero seguro que te llama más tarde-dije sentándome a los pies de la cama.

-Sí seguro, y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, quise venir a verte para saber que estabas bien. Después de todo ver al gran Edward Cullen enfermo no es cosa de todos los días-él me mostro su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

-En eso tienes razón, pero podría decirse que yo me lo busque.

-Pues que hiciste para terminar así.

-Ayer después de que te llame, me llamo Tanya y me pidió vernos en su casa, afuera estaba lloviendo, así que me fui en mi volvo, pero me dijo algo que me molesto y nos peleamos, salí de ahí y cuando venía para la casa, el auto se freno y ya no quiso arrancar, y para acabar de molestarme mi celular se apago, así que lo único que pude hacer fue caminar en la lluvia, y heme aquí.

-Puedo saber que fue lo que te dijo Tanya para que te molestaras tanto como para irte así sin más.

-Ella-dudo un poco lo que iba a decir pero finalmente tomo valor-ella cree que tu estas enamorada de mí y que intentas separarnos-soltó rápido, eso me dejo más que sorprendida, está bien yo quiero mucho a Edward pero jamás lo he visto como algo más, y precisamente porque lo quiero, jamás haría algo para separarlo de ella, porque sé que él la ama.

-Yo… te juro Edward que jamás haría algo para separarte de Tanya.

-Lo sé y por eso me molesto, ella no entiende que tu y yo somos solo amigos.

-Sí quieres puedo hablar con ella.

-No tiene caso Bella, ella no entiende por eso me pidió que…-se quedo callado, al parecer se dio cuenta que eso no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, pero ahora yo quería saber.

-¿Qué te pidió?

-Ella quiere que me aleje de ti.

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé Bella, yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero amo a Tanya, no sé qué hacer-eso me dolió , él estaba considerando la idea de dejar de hablarme, de pronto sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas. De pronto sentí como se estiro y me jalo hasta quedar en su regazo, no pude evitar llorar-Por favor Bella no llores, yo nunca te alejaría de mí, te quiero-so me hizo sentir un poco mejor-Podríamos vernos a escondidas, yo voy a tu casa o tu vienes aquí con el pretexto de ver a Alice-levante la cara, está hablando enserio, ahora quiera que nos veamos a escondidas, eso hacía que las cosas se vieran como no son, yo no tengo de que esconderme, no he hecho nada malo.

-Lo siento Edward pero me tengo que ir-me levante de la cama y salí del cuarto, camine hasta la sala y no mire atrás, fui a la cocina en busca de Alice o de Esme para avisar que me iba, cuando llegue Esme estaba ahí y noto que estaba triste, aunque siendo sincera, hasta un hombre ciego lo notaría, de inmediato me pregunto que tenía, evite el tema, simplemente no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ella solo me abrazo y me dijo que llamaría a Alice para que me llevara, aunque intente negarme ella insistió. Me quede sola en la cocina.

-¡ASÍ QUE ERA VERDAD!-entro Edward a la cocina, se notaba molesto, no entendía de que hablaba.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE QUE HABLO!

-No entiendo.

-¡No entiendes, pues te explico, vienes hasta aquí a hacerte pasar por mi mejor amiga, y resulta que jamás le dijiste a Tanya que estaba enfermo, ahora ella está molesta porque la deje plantada!

-Edward te juro que…

-No me jures nada Isabella, no tiene caso que sigas haciéndote pasar por mi mejor amiga, ahora entiendo todo.

-Pues explícame porque yo no entiendo nada.

-Tanya me hizo abrir los ojos, tú si estás enamorada de mí, porque soy el único chico en la escuela que te dirige la palabra, y tú estás celosa de lo que tenemos Tanya y yo así que haces que pelemos.

-Eso no es verdad, yo jamás he interferido en tu relación con Tanya.

-Por favor, ni siquiera pudiste darle un simple mensaje, y claro ahora venías a hacerla parecer la peor chica del mundo.

-¡Sabes una cosa, puedes pensar lo que quieras no me importa, y te voy a solucionar tu dilema, ya no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, ni en privado ni en público, no necesito tu compañía! Creí que me conocerías mejor, después de todo tenemos años siendo amigos, pero me encuentro con que eres un idiota que me ve como su obra de caridad.

-Ahora te vas a hacer la ofendida, queriéndome hacer sentir mal, tu sabes bien que jamás te vi como un caso de caridad.

-Pues ahora ya no me importa quédate con Tanya, yo puedo seguir sin tener que soportar estas tonterías, de tu novia, me voy-salí de ahí y me fui a mi casa, iba deteniendo el llanto, pero en cuanto llegue me tire a llorar, no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo, jamás confío en mí, yo simplemente le di lastima y por eso me hablaba y entonces sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza _"soy el único chico en la escuela que te dirige la palabra" _así que él me ve como todos los demás, como la tonta chica que se encierra en los libros, llore casi todo el día, Alice me llamo muchas veces pero no respondí y cuando Edward me llamo, y dejo mensajes de texto y de voz, los borre todos sin verlos o escucharlos, no quería saber nada de él, lo elimine de mis contactos, y seguí en mi cama llorando, tome mi guitarra y comencé a componer, hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

Desde ese día Edward y yo solo nos decíamos cosas hirientes, nunca más fue lo mismo, yo no me aleje de Alice ella no iba a pagar los actos de su hermano, me decidí no deje que Edward me viera llorar, ni sufrir, así que deje que Alice me hiciera un cambio de imagen y me volví una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, quería demostrarle que no necesitaba de su caridad, que podía tener amigos importantes en mi vida, como Jasper el novio de mejor amiga, oh Ángela que es la chica más dulce del mundo, Erick el novio de Angie, Mike que todo el tiempo me pide una cita y que le niego en cuanto pueda, pero creo que todo esto no es por el cambio de imagen, lo que hace que las personas quieran estar contigo es el cómo las tratas, Tanya por ejemplo no tiene amigas, las chicas con las que siempre sale son sus hermanas, y Edward tenía que andar con ellas lo cual lo hacía alejarse de lo que le gusta la música, una pasión que compartimos, pero por alguna razón desde hace tiempo la evita, él toca muy bien el piano, y tiene una voz hermosa, pero desde que sale con Tanya la dejo de lado, aunque había días en los que se encerraba a componer, ahora según Alice, ni eso hacía, ahora todo el tiempo esta o enojado o triste.

Fin Del Flash Back

Un momento será la misma Tanya, oh por dios, seguía con ella, pero no puede ser dijo que solo tenían 2 meses saliendo, por dios Bella que tonta todo fue un plan desde un principio, era la forma de vengarse de mí, no puedo creerlo, aun después de todos estos años, ella todavía mantiene la mentira y lo peor él le cree todo. Y entonces deje de tocar las teclas del piano, no podía volver a caer en eso, no voy a volver a ser la niña idiota que lloraba por Edward Cullen a escondidas, se acabo, y entonces vino a mí la canción que tenía días escribiendo, le pedí a la banda el tono y comencé con la letra por la mitad para terminarla.

**Dices que hay veneno en mi corazón**

**Que llené de infiernos tu habitación**

**Que te causo daño por diversión **

**Que soy demoníaca oh oh oh oh**

**Que soy una arpía, un camaleón**

**Sadomasoquista por vocación**

**Que soy dinamita en detonación **

**Cruel y egomaníaca oh oh oh oh**

**Ayer tu adiós me derrumbo oh oh**

**La niña idiota despertó**

**hoy es mi turno**

**Esta vez rogar te toca a ti**

**Vengo arrebatar lo que te dí**

**Este es el lugar para cobrar**

**Ojo por ojo y diente por diente **

**Se volvió rencor lo que sentí**

**si soy lo peor de ti aprendí **

**hoy estas de más**

**te eche de mí**

**Desterré tu amor sobras por aquí**

**Dices que mi cuerpo es un callejón **

**Que deje tu alma en demolición **

**Que soy la más linda alucinación**

**Luz piromaníaca oh oh oh oh **

**Dices que eres digno de compasión **

**Victima de alguna conspiración**

**Y que se ha estropeado sin solución **

**Tu salud cardíaca oh oh oh oh**

**Ayer tu adiós me derrumbo oh oh**

**La niña idiota despertó**

**hoy es mi turno**

**Esta vez rogar te toca a ti**

**Vengo arrebatar lo que te dí**

**Este es el lugar para cobrar**

**Ojo por ojo y diente por diente **

**Se volvió rencor lo que sentí**

**si soy lo peor de ti aprendí **

**hoy estas de más**

**te eche de mí**

**Desterré tu amor sobras por aquí**

**Recobre mi dignidad**

**Tu reinado terminó **

**Recordé mi identidad**

**Esta puerta se cerró **

**Te rompí por la mitad **

**Y tu piel se me olvido **

**Siempre vuelve lo que das**

**Y hoy el karma te alcanzó **

**Esta vez rogar te toca a ti**

**Vengo arrebatar lo que te dí **

**Este es el lugar para cobrar **

**Ojo por ojo y diente por diente **

**Se volvió rencor lo que sentí **

**Si soy lo peor de ti aprendí **

**Hoy estas de más, te eche de mí**

**Ojo por ojo y diente por diente **

**Se volvió rencor lo que sentí **

**Si soy lo peor de ti aprendí **

**Hoy estas de más, te eche de mí**

**Desterré tu amor sobras por aquí**

**oh oh ohhhh**

**oh oh ohhhh**

**oh oh ohhhh**

En ese momento sentí como una liberación, la música siempre me hace sentir así, pero de alguna forma la canción revelaba como me sentía pero no lo que quería, no sé en realidad qué es lo que quiero, tengo tantas dudas ¿Qué hace Edward aquí de nuevo?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?, ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero de él?, ¿Aun lo amo?, todas esas dudas me abrumaban, Jacob volvió por mí, y nos fuimos, me llevo a mi casa, nos despedimos y se fue, Alice me había llamado pues ese día no la había visto, me dijo que ella y sus padres habían salido, también me confesó lo de Edward, aunque ella no tenía porque disculparse, después de todo yo no puedo prohibirle a Edward que venga a Forks, pero aun así ella lo hizo, también me dijo que sus padres no estaban enterados de que Edward fuera ir a Forks y se lo toparon cuando ya iban de salida, aunque su madre insistió en quedarse Edward le pidió que fuera, que él estaría un buen tiempo en la ciudad, finalmente se despidió y me dijo que volverían hasta dentro de una semana, probablemente el siguiente sábado, después de eso no volví a saber de Edward, aunque Alice me llamaba diario para contarme de un chico que conoció en Los Angeles, cuando salió de compras, me dedique a mis ensayos y practicar la música en mi casa. Era viernes por la tarde, llovía a torrentes cuando recibí una llamada de Esme.

-Hola Esme, que pasa.

-Bella, te llamo por algo muy importante.

-No me asustes Esme que pasa, le paso algo a Alice.

-No ella está bien, pero… bueno lo que pasa es que Edward está solo en nuestra casa y está muy enfermo, yo intente buscar un avión para esta tarde, porque está bastante mal, pero no encuentro vuelos hasta el domingo, por el clima, así que te quería pedir, que, si puedes ir a ver a Edward. Bella te juro que si no fuera algo tan importante para mí, no te lo pediría pero de verdad escuche muy mal a Edward.

-Tranquila Esme-le dije, pues escuche como comenzaba a sollozar al otro lado del teléfono, tal vez no quiera ver a Edward pero, por Esme haría lo que fuera, ella siempre está para mí-No te preocupes, ahora mismo salgo para tú casa.

-Oh Bella, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, hay una llave debajo del tapete de la entrada, así podas entrar sin problema, porque tal vez Edward este dormido por las medicinas. Gracias, Bella.

-No te preocupes Esme, ahora te dejo porque tengo que ir a tu casa-cortamos la llamada, y me puse mi chamarra, y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que mi camioneta murió hace días, genial ahora como llegare a la casa Cullen. Bueno si no hay más remedio tendré que usar el coche que me regalo mi padre por mi próxima graduación y por el estreno de la obra, odio ese coche, es demasiado rápido y ostentoso para mí, pero bueno todo sea por Esme, llegue más rápido que nunca a la casa de Alice, me baje y me cubrí con la chaqueta para evitar mojarme, rápidamente busque la llave de la que me hablo Esme, entre a la casa, me quite la chaqueta pues estaba sumamente mojada.

-Edward-lo llame, y subí las escaleras-Edward-llegue a su habitación y me di cuenta que desde aquella tarde nunca más me atreví a entrar a la habitación de Edward, tome la perilla y me llene de valor, la abrí y note como estaba igual que hace casi 3 años, de inmediato note un bulto en la cama, titiritando de frío, me acerque y toque su frente-Edward, estas ardiendo en fiebre.

-Bella-susurro y abrió los ojos lentamente-Bella, estas aquí, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Edward ahora no es el momento, donde están tus medicinas, necesito que te baje la fiebre.

-Lo siento Bella-y de pronto se desvaneció y ya no dijo más.

**(N/A: la canción de este capítulo es de Aneeka y se llama ojo por ojo, el link de la canción esta en la descripción de mi perfil.)**


	9. I need you now part 3

_**Bella Pov**_

-Edward, Edward-o por dios ahora que.

_**Edward Pov**_

Después de que la vi en ese programa, abrazada de ese tipo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba, porque los celos me estaban matando, verla sonreír al lado de alguien más me dolía. Solo esperaba los resultados de mi último examen para poder irme a Forks y rogarle que me perdonara, termine con Tanya aunque no precisamente en los mejores términos, finalmente los resultados de los exámenes se entregaron, me fue bien así que podía irme esta misma semana para Forks esperando ganarme por lo menos su perdón, pasaría el verano entero buscando su perdón y su cariño si fuera necesario. Rápidamente compre un boleto de avión para Forks lo antes posible, era para esa misma semana, hice maletas y me fui a intentar que ella me perdonara. Llegue el jueves por la noche, cuando mis padre y Alice iban de salida, mi madre insistió en quedarse pero yo me negué, argumentando que estaría un largo rato en Forks, aunque en su mirada pude notar que no me creía, pero esta vez era totalmente cierto, pensaba en pasarme el resto del verano aquí. El viernes cuando me levante, después de soñar nuevamente con ella y ese chico, tenía que verla, estaba ansioso tenía que tenerla cerca, poder tocarla, sentir su suave piel, oler su hermoso aroma a fresas, todo eso y más. Me levante de la cama y me arregle, aun era bastante temprano pero simplemente ya no podía esperar más, salí en camino a su casa, tome las llaves del coche de mi padre, ya que mi Volvo llegaría hasta mañana. Llegue y toque ansiosamente la puerta, oí como bajaba las escaleras, abrió la puerta y pude ver su hermosa cara de nuevo.

-Jake lo siento se que dije que…-la mire a los ojos y luego recorrí su cuerpo por completo, sabía que ella era hermosa pero nunca note que era la chica más sexy que había conocido, llevaba una bata cubriéndola pero en cuanto noto que no era el chico que esperaba se cruzo de brazos dejando que viera su sexy pijama negra, ahí estaba perdido en el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer que amo-y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto, dejando mostrar su enojo, sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero haría lo que fuera para recibir su perdón.

-Bella…-dije en casi un susurro, sencillamente verla así no me dejaba pensar, la mire a los ojos pero no pude seguir, ver que ese brillo especial en sus ojos cada que me miraba entrar a una habitación ya no estaba, y era remplazado por una mirada llena de odio.

-Te hice una pregunta-me dijo mostrando aun más su irritación.

-Necesito hablar contigo es muy importante.-tengo que pedirte perdón aunque sea de rodillas, quiero tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, quiero besarte o dios cuanto deseo besarte.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo de atenderte, estoy esperando a alguien.-y los celos me invadieron, de seguro era ese chico con el que me confundió hace un par de minutos.

-Jake, a ese chico esperas, mi remplazo.-lo dije en un tono enojado, no podía evitarlo, solo de pensar que ella tuviera ojos para alguien más me mata de dolor, y me llena de rabia.

-Tú en primera eres la última persona que podría reclamarme que hago o dejo de hacer y segundo si él es o no es mi nuevo novio a ti no tendría porque importarte.-ella tenía toda la razón, finalmente quien era yo para reclamarle algo. Pero en algo si estaba equivocada, ella si me importa y me importa todo lo que ella haga o deje de hacer, así como con quien sale.

-Claro que me importa.-dije en tono firme.

-Pues no debería porque tú y yo no somos nada, entendiste y no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi casa, ahora si me disculpas tienes que irte no quiero hacer esperar a Jake cuando llegue, adiós-cerró la puerta en mi cara, eso sencillamente me hizo sentirme peor que nunca, porque después de que me grito todo eso y me recargue en la puerta, la escuche llorar, lo cual rompió todo en mí, yo la lastime, la herí cuando ella estaba dispuesta a recorrer el mundo a mi lado, cuando ella veía en mi la confianza que no le otorgaba a cualquiera, y yo sencillamente no lo supe ver. Me subí al coche y me dispuse a irme, cuando estaba a punto de arrancar, vi como un chico tocaba a la puerta de Bella, ella salió y le grito algo que no pude escuchar, él le respondió y ella lo miro a los ojos solo un minuto para después lanzarse a sus brazos, cosa que me hizo enfurecer y pisar el acelerador a todo lo que da. Llegue a mi casa más que enojado, azote las puertas y de más que había a mi paso, toda la tarde me la pase en la casa, pensando en todo un poco, en todo aquello que había perdido por idiota, en como aleje a la chica más perfecta del mundo de mí, ella sencillamente era perfecta para mí, era todo, era frágil y dulce, tímida e inocente, hermosa y sensual todo, y yo la perdí, NO eso si que no, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, en la semana no pude ir con Bella, principalmente por miedo a que ella se molestara aun peor conmigo, pero Alice me llamo, en ese momento acababa de coger un resfriado, así que estaba un poco congestionado, mamá como siempre se preocupo de más, aunque bueno si me sentía pésimo, ya no sabía si era el hecho de estar tan cerca de Bella y a la vez tan lejos, o la maldita enfermedad. Ya era viernes, acaba de ir al médico, me encontraba en mi casa, dormido en mi habitación, escuchaba solamente la lluvia torrencial que había afuera, pero de pronto escuche como la perilla de mi cuarto giraba, por un momento pensé que sería mi madre, pues apenas la llame ya estaba preparando su maleta para venir a verme, pero mi sorpresa fue toparme con esos hermosos ojos marrones. No pude verla bien, sentía un frío horrible, titiritaba en la cama, hecho bolita.

-Edward, estas ardiendo en fiebre.-dijo mi hermosa Bella, mientras ponía su mano sobre mi frente, y solo dios sabe que eso me hizo sentirme mejor.

-Bella-aun no creí que ella estuviera frente a mí, pero cuando abrí mis ojos y la vi, ahí con su cara llena de preocupación, mi corazón se acelero y me sentí sencillamente mucho mejor-Bella, estas aquí, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Edward ahora no es el momento, donde están tus medicinas, necesito que te baje la fiebre.-si no era ahora, ni sería nuca, necesitaba pedirle perdón.

-Lo siento Bella-pero de pronto los ojos me pesaban, me perdí en el sueño, y no vi más que oscuridad.

-Edward, necesito que tomes tus medicinas, antes de que te vuelva a subir la fiebre.-la mire en cuanto abrí mis ojos, solo asentí a su petición, me tendió un vaso de agua y mis medicinas, las tome y volví a acomodarme hecho bolita en mi cama, ella sonrió de esa dulce forma que siempre me gusto, no sé porque era pero la mire a los ojos, ahí donde podía ver ese brillo volver a aparecer, ella acomodo un mechón de mi cabello y yo cerré los ojos en cuanto puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, acomode mi rostro para sentir la caricia y desfrutar de ese simple contacto.

-Sabes esto es lo que más extraño de estar a tu lado.-dije aun un poco cansado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto y pude notar en su voz, que de verdad no sabía de que hablaba.

-Que me cuides, que estés conmigo, poder sentir tus caricias, estar contigo aunque sea en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no te imaginas como lamento haberte alejado por ella, cuando eres la única chica que siempre he amado, desde que te conocí-el silencio se hizo presente, yo me quede en mis pensamientos, y en mi mente se hizo presente ese día en el que Alice me presento a Mi hermosa Bella, cuando éramos aun unos niños y sonreí ante los recuerdos.

Flash Back

Hace un par de meses nos mudamos a este lugar, es aburrido y no encuentro nada que me guste aquí, Alice como siempre no tardo ni una semana en tener una mejor amiga, pero no la conocía, y ella me dijo que hoy en la tarde la traería a casa para que la conociera y así podría juntarme con ellas en el colegio. Llego la tarde y llegue a la casa, después de unos minutos, llego Alice y traía a una niña muy bonita de hermosos y grandes ojos marrones. Alice se acerco y la niña se quedo parada ahí cerca de la puerta.

-Edward ella es…-Ali se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba todavía parada junto a la puerta, se acerco hasta ella, le dijo algo al oído y la jalo hasta donde estaba yo-Ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga.-mire a la chica y ella me tendió la mano, con una hermosa sonrisa en su boca.

-Hola-dijo ella. Respondí y le tome la mano, en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, jamás había sentido nada así.

-Hola yo me llamo Edward, soy el hermano de Alice.-soltamos nuestras manos y sentí como si algo me faltara.

-Alice puedes venir a la cocina un momento-grito mi madre desde la cocina y Alice salió corriendo, dejándonos a mí y a Bella solos.

-Y como se conocieron tú y Alice.

-Bueno yo estaba en el centro comercial con mi madre, que esta obsesionada con comprarme ropa, y ahí está Alice, quien también tiene esa extraña afición por comprar ropa, y rápidamente nos hicimos amigas, supongo que es porque nos complementamos, ella es la extrovertida y yo la tranquila, y así nos equilibramos.

-Bueno Bella, si haces que Alice supere un poco su afición por las compras te lo voy a agradecer, porque lo odio y tengo que acompañarla casi cada semana.

-Te entiendo yo también lo odio y también en tener que ir a la fuerza, mi madre es así.-nos reímos juntos y nos hicimos amigos sin más, ella es bonita y agradable, pero Alice me regaña porque dice que intento robarle a su amiga, pero es que me gusta estar con Bella, me entiende y también le gusta la música, a veces la llevo al estudio de la casa y toco el piano para ella, me gusta, tal vez algún día le componga una canción para que siempre que la escuche se acuerde de mí.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Lo recuerdas?-dije y puse notar que otra vez, ella estaba perdida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo nos conocimos, lo recuerdas?

-Claro, eras el único chico que…-se le cortó la voz- que me dirigía la palabra-y vi como su rostro se entristecía y una lagrima recorría su cara, recordé esa horrible pelea que tuvimos y de la cual aun me sentía culpable, porque le grite y dije cosas horribles, cuando ella siempre había apoyado mi relación con Tanya aunque se notaba que no la soportaba. La tome en mis brazos y la jale hasta que quedo sobre mi regazo, la rodee y la consolé mientras ella dejaba salir las lagrimas.

Flash Back

Hace una semana que Bella no me habla y realmente no la culpo, ni yo mismo puedo verle a los ojos, me siento tan mal por todo lo que hice, no puedo creer lo que le grite, ella siempre está para mí, y yo no le creí, ahora me siento como vacio, me falta hablar con ella y contarle mis cosas, y lo peor es verla en la escuela con ese idiota de Mike siguiéndola a todos lados, quiero salir corriendo y quitársela, él no es bueno para ella, y ahora no tengo la inspiración para tocar el piano, no sabía que perderla me iba a doler tanto, que me iba a hacer tanta falta, la extraño. Los primeros días intente llamarla o comunicarme con ella de cualquier forma pero ella simplemente no me contesta, no quiere saber nada de mí, me duele tenerla tan lejos. Ya no puedo hacer nada, ni tocar el piano ni cantar, y mucho menos puedo componer, aunque Tanya me ruega porque le escriba una canción, la única chica a la que se la quiero componer, está muy lejos y no tengo la inspiración para nada. La veo a los lejos y solo puedo suspirar y pensar que perdí a mi mejor amiga y que ella nunca me va a perdonar lo que le dije.

Fin del Flash Back

-No llores hermosa, por favor, no soporto verte llorar, no sabes cuánto me arrepentí de haberte gritado esas cosas, desde ese día me odie por haberte alejado de mí, eras la chica más tierna del mundo, siempre estabas ahí para mí, y yo como un idiota te aleje y creí que esa era la peor cosa que podría haber hecho pero me di cuenta que lo peor que hice fue perder tu corazón, y darme cuenta muy tarde de lo mucho que te amo. Espero y algún día pueda ganarme tu perdón, es a lo más que puedo aspirar, porque no creo que vuelvas a quererme como antes, y eso es algo que no puedo soportar, solo de pensar que haya otros chicos en tu vida, pero lo que más me duele es verte llorar por mí culpa, no soporto saber que soy el culpable de que llores y sufras, con eso simplemente no puedo-dije y la abrace aun más fuerte, ella también me abrazo y ahí nos quedamos, nos dormimos después de un rato, la acomode en mi pecho, la rodee con mis brazos y ahí me quede dormido sabiendo que este era un primer paso, pero también me sentía tan tranquilo teniéndola en mis brazos, era tan relajante tenerla así, dormida y tranquila, de pronto se giro quedo frente a mí.

-Edward-dijo muy bajito.

-Aquí estoy hermosa, y nunca más te voy a dejar-la abrace más fuerte.

-Te amo, no me vuelvas a dejar-dijo y se acomodo en mis brazos, note que estaba dormida, pero eso quería decir que ella si me amaba, después de todo lo que le hice todavía me amaba, y me quería a su lado, de ahora en adelante voy a dedicar mi vida a hacerla feliz, no va a volver a llorar nunca, ella va a tener su final feliz, y si me lo permite yo estaré en el. Al día siguiente me levante y ella ya no estaba en mis brazos, no sé en qué momento se fue, me senté y la busque entre la cama, pero entonces ella entro por la puerta con una bandeja en sus brazos, me sonrió en cuanto entro y se acomodo a mi lado. Pase el brazo por sus hombros y la jale para que quedara más cerca de mí, me sonrió y yo la mire a los ojos, luego mire sus labios, me acerque lentamente y tome su rostro con mi otra mano, hasta que por fin después de tanto tiempo unimos nuestros labios y me deje llevar, ella también se dejo llevar y enredo sus brazos a mi cuello mientras yo baje mis brazos hasta su cadera, la jale aun más y ella me empujo un poco, por un momento creí que se molestaría, pero me sonrió.

-Tienes que desayunar.

-Pero yo quiero besarte.-me miro con ternura, se acerco y me tomo por la barbilla y me beso rápidamente.

-Sabías que te portas como un niño cuando estás enfermo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí lo es, y justo ahora vas a hacer un berrinche. Pero no importa porque tienes que desayunar, mira que si no te cuido Esme es capaz de regañarnos y ponernos un castigo como cuando éramos niños.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros… vas a comer y después podemos hacer lo que quieras, pero mientras tu desayunas creo que tomare una ducha.

-No, quédate a desayunar conmigo.

-Está bien, pero quiero verte comer. Por cierto tu teléfono estuvo sonando toda la mañana tal vez sea Esme deberías atender.

-No, ahora quiero estar un rato solo tú y yo, sin nadie más. Más tarde le llamo para decirle que estoy bien.

-Bueno.-comimos y a veces yo le daba de comer en la boca o ella a mí, es tan lindo estar con ella, platicar, besarla, poder tocarla. Terminamos y ella fue a dejar la charola a la cocina, volvió con las pastillas y un vaso de agua, las tome y las deje en un mueble, la abrace y la jale hasta quedar costada en mi pecho, ella se acomodo.

-Te amo-le dije, recordando que anoche después de que ella me lo dijo yo no respondí, ella levanto la cara y me miro a los ojos.

-Te amo-y nos besamos, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, aun punto en el que ella quedo debajo de mí y nos besábamos apasionadamente. De pronto abrí los ojos y una luz me cegó un poco, levante la mano para cubrirme pero me tope con un cable conectado a mí brazo, me gire un poco desorientado, buscando a Bella, pero no había nada, este lugar ni siquiera es mi cuarto, de pronto apareció frente a mí, mi madre con su cara llena de preocupación y alivio a la vez, se acerco y me abrazo.

-Oh cariño, por fin despiertas, ya me estaba preocupando.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Cariño, no te acuerdas, te desmayaste por la fiebre, y Bella te trajo aquí, después nos llamo para avisarnos.

-Bella… ¿Dónde está?

-Ella vino hace un rato, para ver como seguías pero ya se fue, vino con un chico bastante amable llamado Jacob, al parecer trabajan juntos en la obra o algo así, aunque francamente ese chico no mira a Bella con ojos de amistad-eso me molesto en el acto, pero entonces mi cabeza era bombardeada por miles de dudas, pero la principal, ¿todo lo anterior era verdad?, o había sido solo un sueño, tener a Bella dormida entre mis brazos, decirle que la amaba y que ella me correspondiera, poder pedirle perdón, y que ella, me viera con esos hermosos ojitos cafés, y me perdonara, sus labios en los míos, las caricias, todo fue un sueño, no, tenía que ser verdad, se sentía tan real.

-Ella… va a ¿volver?-pregunte con miedo a la respuesta.

-Claro, ella viene todos los días desde que llegaste, el sábado en la tarde.

-Y nunca entra a verme.

-Bueno, se quedo contigo hasta que llegamos, después le pedí que fuera a descansar a su casa, y ahora viene en las tardes para ver como sigues, pero por ordenes del doctor, no puede pasar cualquiera, prácticamente tuvimos que rogar para poder quedarme contigo.

-Entonces ¿ella no está molesta conmigo?

-No que yo sepa, pero tal vez si quieres puedes preguntarle a Alice después de todo Bella le cuenta todo.

-Tienes razón, ella está aquí, quisiera preguntárselo.

-Ella está en la casa, pero si quieres la llamo, para cuando llegue ya estarás en un cuarto para poder recibir visitas.

-Si por favor, en serio necesito hablar con ella.-ella asintió y salió de la habitación, regreso con el médico, quien me mando cambiar de habitación para poder tener visitas, mi mamá me dijo que ya había llamado a Alice que no tardaba en llegar, la espera me estaba matando, eso, todo eso fue un hermoso sueño, o en realidad ahora Bella volvió a ser MI BELLA. Paso casi una hora, y por fin llego Alice, por fin grite para mis adentros, ella entro con una enorme sonrisa a mi habitación, ahora es tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

-Hola, Eddie, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿ya te sientes mejor?, por cierto ya me entere de lo tuyo con Bella, sabía que terminarían juntos al final, aunque déjame decirte que si la vuelves a lastimar, te vas a topar con Alice Cullen, entendido.

-Claro, aunque yo jamás, la volvería a lastimar, no sabes lo mucho que ella me importa, es mi todo, sin ella no sé qué haría, por cierto, puedes pedirle que venga a verme, quiero verla.

-Yo diría que quieres algo más que besarla, pero claro yo le llamo y le digo que ya puedes recibir visitas.

-Gracias, ahora si no te importa, quisiera descansar, justo ahora me siento bastante agotado.

-Ok, entonces me voy, adiós Ed.-después de que Alice aclarara mis dudas, pude dormir tranquilo, pensando en lo hermosa que era mi Bella, y la divertida advertencia de Alice, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca más volvería a separarme de Bella MI HERMOSA Y PERFECTA BELLA, bueno de eso y de que jamás la voy a volver a lastimar, porque no soportaría volver a perderla por idiota, más ahora que me perdono y acepto estar a mi lado de nuevo.


	10. Mi lugar esta entre tus brazos

_**Bella Pov.**_

Después de que Edward me pidió disculpas por todo lo que paso, en cuanto estuve entre sus brazos el rencor se esfumo, ahora solo me importa estar ahí, nos dormimos abrazados cuando desperté él aun dormía, así que decidí prepararle el desayuno, me levante y fui a la cocina, prepare la comida y fui hasta la habitación, donde ya se encontraba mi hermoso chico de ojos color esmeralda y cabello cobrizo, se notaba un poco perdido, supongo que cuando se despertó y no me encontró pudo haber pensando en que había sido un sueño, me acerque y en cuanto estuve en la cama a su lado me paso la mano por detrás de los hombros, jalándome hasta quedar a su lado, nos fundimos en un tierno beso y juro que ahí, pude notar que en su beso había entrega, cariño, amor… y sin más me deje llevar, pero claro tenía que desayunar, lo empuje un poco y le sonreí.

-Tienes que desayunar.

-Pero yo quiero besarte.-me da tanta ternura verlo hacer sus berrinches de niño cuando está enfermo. Lo bese dándole a mostrar lo importante que es para mí, me separe y le sonreí.

-Sabías que te portas como un niño cuando estás enfermo.

-Eso no es verdad.-adoro su cara de niño berrinchudo, es tan tierno.

-Sí lo es, y justo ahora vas a hacer un berrinche. Pero no importa porque tienes que desayunar, mira que si no te cuido Esme es capaz de regañarnos y ponernos un castigo como cuando éramos niños.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros… vas a comer y después podemos hacer lo que quieras, pero mientras tú desayunas creo que tomare una ducha.

-No, quédate a desayunar conmigo.

-Está bien, pero quiero verte comer. Por cierto tu teléfono estuvo sonando toda la mañana tal vez sea Esme deberías atender.

-No, ahora quiero estar un rato solo tú y yo, sin nadie más. Más tarde le llamo para decirle que estoy bien.

-Bueno.-comenzamos a desayunar, nos dábamos pequeños bocados de comida el uno al otro, es tan relajante poder pasar el tiempo a su lado, terminamos y baje a dejar la charola, tome sus medicinas y un vaso de agua, las lleve a la habitación y se las di para que las tomara, lo hizo y las dejo a un lado en la mesita, me abrazo y me acomodo en su pecho, donde me sentía protegida y segura, tal vez cometimos errores pero él me ama y sé que no volverá a lastimarme.

-Te amo-soltó de la nada, levante la cara para poder verlo directo a los ojos, y ahí todas mis dudas se fueron, no había nada que elegir, no era una decisión entre Jake y él, siempre él. Lo amo y de eso no tengo dudas.

-Te amo-le dije desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, nos besamos con intensidad, de pronto estaba debajo de él, jalando sus cabellos, y el abrazándome por la cintura, nos separamos por falta de aire, y solo soltamos una risa, lo empuje para que se volviera a acostar, me metí a la ducha, cuando salí, él estaba en su cama, otra vez en la misma posición de ayer, enrollado en las sabanas y titiritando, me acerque y puse mi mano en su frente y estaba ardiendo, esto no era normal, así que intente despertarlo para que se tomara la medicina pero nada, no me hablaba no hacía caso, me levante llame a urgencias, donde me dijeron que mandarían a una ambulancia, la espera durante 15 minutos, en la habitación de Edward hasta que por fin llegaron y lo subieron.

-Señorita solo pueden ir familiares.

-Soy… su novia, su familia está de viaje.

- Ok, entonces suba-llegamos al hospital donde le bajaron la temperatura, pero dijeron que tendría que quedarse en observación por si volvía a subirle la fiebre, en cuanto me dijeron esto pude estar más tranquila para llamar a Esme, ella se asusto en un principio pero cuando le explique todo se calmo, aun así dijo que vendría ya mismo, pasaron las primeras dos noches y él sencillamente no despertaba, diario estaba ahí esperando noticias, hasta que llego Esme y me pidió quedarse ella con él, yo no era quien para negarle tal cosa, aun así diario iba al hospital para ver si había algo nuevo, esa tarde fui con Jake ya que veníamos de los ensayos de la obra, nada nuevo, esto estaba empezando a preocuparme, me fui a mi casa, ya que Carlisle me pidió que descansara, habían pasado 2 horas desde que fui al hospital cuando recibí una llamada de Alice, claro ella ya estaba enterada de que Edward y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo, un momento ¿estamos juntos de nuevo? Bueno si nos declaramos pero no dijimos nada de la relación.

-Hola, Ali.

-Hola Bells, te llamo por órdenes de mi hermanito que se muere por verte.

-Oh por dios despertó, Edward despertó.

-Sí, y quiere verte, claro ahora está durmiendo pero pregunta por ti.

-Voy para allá.- colgué y corrí a cambiarme, salí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que llegue al hospital donde me dijeron que Ed ya estaba en una habitación normal así que podía pasar a verlo sin problema, llegue y lo vi dormido y tranquilo en su cama, me acerque tome la silla y me puse a su lado, le acomode unos mechones de cabello, y lo mire dormir, mire su cara tranquila y en paz, comenzó a removerse hasta que se abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con los míos, le dedique una sonrisa, y él me la devolvió. Nos miramos coquetamente hasta que se acomodo un poco en la cama y con la mano dio golpecitos a su lado, me levante y me acomode ahí, a su lado, el me tomo la mano y me jalo hasta rozar nuestros labios.

-Te extrañe, mi Bella.

-También te extrañe, me tenías preocupada.

-Lo siento, por cierto Te amo.

-Te amo-y nos fundimos en un beso demostrándonos todo el amor y cariño que sentíamos por nosotros, me abrazo y ahí me di cuenta que ese es mi lugar, en sus brazos, demostrando todo el amor que nos tenemos.

.

.

.

Días después.

A Edward lo dejaron salir ese mismo día, pues no era nada grave, solo el susto por decirlo así. Los días pasaron y yo y él no había día que no nos la pasáramos juntos, incluida mi graduación y la de Alice, donde tuvimos una gran fiesta en la casa de Emmett, que por cierto nos presento a una rubia despampanante que era con la chica que había pasado todo su tiempo desde hace un par de meses, su nombre Rosalie Hale, la sorpresa más grande no la llevamos cuando supimos que era hermana de el nuevo novio de Alice el siempre caballeroso Jasper Hale, era toda una locura, esa noche en la fiesta Edward y yo nos pasamos con las copas y casi terminamos asiéndolo, gracias a dios el entro en razón, él tiene más aguante con lo que se refiere a alcohol, así que en cierto punto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y nos detuvo, aunque en ese momento me sentí frustrada, ahora se lo agradezco porque no quiero que mi primera vez sea a causa de una borrachera, aunque si en con Edward sería la cosa más romántica del mundo, así estuviéramos en el asiento de atrás de su hermoso volvo plateado, del que a veces me siento celosa, es su "bebé" como él lo llama, pero él me prometió que cuando llegara el momento haría que fuera el mejor momento de mi vida y que jamás podría olvidarlo, pero lo más en claro me dejo es que el día que él me hiciera "suya" no quería que fuera un momento cualquiera, quería que nunca más pudiera estar con otro chico, aunque no tenía porque preocuparse yo solo quiero estar con él, también hablamos de un futuro juntos, lo cual me llena de emoción, ahora que ambos somos mayores de edad podemos pensar en un futuro más amplio que simplemente estar juntos, me acompaño a algunos de los ensayos de la obra, pero el día del estreno ese día fue mi soporte, yo estaba que me moría de los nervios jamás creí que fuera a asistir tanta gente, pero ahí estaba mi hermoso Edward con esa sonrisa y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, diciéndome palabras de amor, para tranquilizar a mi acelerado corazón, por fin fue mi turno de entrar y comenzar la obra, todo comienza con Jake y yo viéndonos por primera vez, y así demostrando todo con una sola mirada. Bueno ese es otro tema Edward no estaba de acuerdo con el beso de la última escena, y de hecho agradecía cada que la directora gritaba para que paráramos, aunque desde que volví con Edward ya no estaba esa extraña necesidad de besar a Jake cuando estábamos así de cerca, ahora los únicos labios que quería y anhelaba sobre los míos eran los de Edward, era como si todo lo que pasamos, jamás hubiera ocurrido, sencillamente era como si jamás nos hubiéramos separado. Llego el final con la canción When I look at you que era nuestra canción la que antes y ahora le dedico a Edward porque es el único que me hace sentir así, lo miro a los ojos cuando todo esta desmoronándose y me tranquilizo, aunque claro mi personaje se la dedica a Jake o más bien a Leonardo, aunque para poder interpretarla mantenía en mi cabeza a mi Edward, mi ángel de cabello cobrizo. Terminamos y salimos de escena nos sin antes las reverencias pertinentes, salí y todo el elenco estaba muerto de emoción, nos abrazamos, pero yo solo buscaba a mi Ángel por encima de las cabezas después de todo me prometió estar aquí cuando saliera. Pero nada no estaba por ningún lado, me dieron un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que me envió la directora, yo pase por donde se encontraba Alice, ella me abrazo y felicito, después le dije que iría a buscar a Edward, le tendí el ramo de rosas para que las cuidara por mí, me fui a buscarlo por el lugar pero nada, el publico y el elenco así como la directora se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedamos Alice, Jasper el nuevo novio de mi amiga, el mismo del que me conto antes de que Edward callera en el hospital, y yo. Edward no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Bella… aunque odie decir esto, creo que tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y Edward no va a aparecer, te juro que mañana te ayudo a matarlo pero hoy solo quiero dormir.

-Ah… está bien Alice, voy por mis cosas y ustedes me esperan en el auto.

Me fui hasta los camerinos y acomode mis cosas en la mochila, luego recordé que nos pidieron apagar las luces cuando nos retiráramos, así que deje mis cosas en el escenario y me fui hasta la parte trasera, donde busque el apagador, tantee la pared con sumo cuidado, hasta que lo encontré, apague uno por unos hasta que la oscuridad reino en el teatro, busque mi celular para que me diera un poco de luz, pero no encontré nada, lo deje en la maleta del escenario, me resigne y camine a tientas por la orilla del lugar, guiándome por la pared, de un momento a otro justo cuando había llegado al escenario, me rodearon la cintura una fuertes manos, sonreí como una boba enamorada, esas manos las reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno, eche la cabeza hacia atrás para acomodarme en su pecho, el puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo después de ver mi cara.

-Señorita Swan, puedo saber porque está tan calmada, bien podría ser un ladrón.

-Pero no es así es el chico más dulce que conozco.

-Wow bueno no puedo negarte que me lo han dicho muy a menudo.

-Que modesto.

-Bueno después de que una hermosa chica de ojos chocolate me lo dijo por primera vez, comencé a creerlo, digo es la chica más sincera que conozco así que…

-Mmmm y esa chica no se va a molestar si nos encuentra solos aquí, abrazados.

-Claro, ella es muy sobreprotectora con lo es suyo.

-Así que eres suyo.

-Por supuesto, tanto como ella es mí.-de acuerdo amo al Edward romántico es tan dulce con las palabras. Me gire y pase mis manos por su cuello, no estaba molesta porque llegara hasta ahora, estaba feliz porque llego.

-Te amo-le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo-me dijo sin pensarlo, y unió nuestros labios. Después de un rato recordé que Alice estaba afuera.

-Eddie, Alice me espera afuera-se lo mucho que odia que le digan así.

-Bells, no pienso dejar que te vayas con ella, deja le llamo para que se vaya, y tu yo nos vamos solos en el volvo-fruncí el ceño, al darme cuenta de que ni noto que le dije Eddie, llamo a Alice y luego se giro y me miro con esos ojos llenos de amor, tomo mi bolso y me paso la mano por la cintura, cuando salimos por la puerta de enfrente, pudimos por fin ver nuestros rostros, pues la oscuridad de adentro nos lo impedía. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo entre de buena gana, le dio la vuelta al carro, para sentarse en su asiento, paso la mochila para los asientos de atrás y me miro con una sonrisa. Encendió el coche y salimos rumbo a mi casa, donde solo estaríamos solos porque mi padre salió de viaje, en auto solo había un silencio cómodo, con la música de Muse de fondo, llegamos y bajo rápidamente del volvo, para girar a su alrededor para abrirme la puerta, me tendió la mano y yo sin dudar la tome.

-Amor, ve adentro y mientras yo bajo tus cosas del asiento sí.

-Claro-camine hasta la puerta, la abrí di un paso para entrar, encendí la luz de la entrada y antes de poder dar otro paso, sentí sus suaves y fuertes manos sobre mi vientre, abrazándome por la espalda. Escuche como cerraba la puerta, dejo las cosas en la entrada, y me giro para quedar frente a frente, entonces recordé lo de Eddie, y la verdad la curiosidad me mata, tengo que saber porque ya no le molesta.

-No te molesta que te digan Eddie-y ahí recordé que su ex le decía así y me di cuenta que tal vez ella lo había hecho que le gustara que le digieran así, eso me molesto un poco, aunque ahora él es mío, eso no quiere decir que no pueda tener un buen recuerdo de ella.

-No es que ya no me molesta, pero en tus labios suena hermoso, puedo que todos los demás me moleste pero de ti jamás. Porque la pregunta.

-Bueno… por un momento pensé que tal vez… te hacía recordar a… Tanya-dije en casi un susurro lo último.

-Yo, pensar en Tanya cuando tengo a la chica más bella del mundo a mi lado. Cariño, cuando ella me decía así me enojaba más que nadie en el mundo, no sabía porque en su momento pero ahora lo entiendo, y es que cuando estaba con ella, yo creía firmemente que ella era la mujer perfecta para mí, porque teníamos los mismos interés, y también los mismos limites, no queríamos compromisos, y por eso creía que la amaba, y me atenía a que por eso tenía que soportar ese tipo de cosas. Pero luego de que terminaste conmigo, y deje de recibir tus llamadas en las noches, tus mensajes por la mañana y todos esos simples detalles, me di cuenta que yo nunca ame a Tanya, porque con ella podía pasar semanas sin siquiera hablar por teléfono y no me importaba en lo más mínimo, en cambio cuando tú me hiciste a un lado, por mi estupidez, me sentí como perdido, todos tus pequeños detalles me hacían falta, de hecho me la pasaba encerrado en mi departamento, en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, deje a Tanya, y vine a buscarte, estaba desesperado, porque unos días antes te vi en la televisión con Jacob, y parecía que me habías olvidado y ahora intentabas seguir adelante. Y eso sencillamente no lo pude soportar, nada más de imaginarte con otro hombre se me hace un nudo en el estomago y me lleno de rabia. Me decidí a venir por ti, a recuperar por lo menos tu amistad, aunque eso me desmoronara, tampoco esperaba que me fueras a recibir pero quería verte necesitaba verte. Pero cuando me dijiste que tú también me amabas y que me querías a tu lado, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y ahora me doy cuenta que no es que cuando estés enamorado tengas que soportar esos detalles, si no que esos detalles en esa persona te parecen diferentes, como por ejemplo Eddie, siempre he odiado que me digan así pero cuando tu lo dices, lo haces con tanto amor y ternura en tu voz, que me hace querer sonreí y abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas, por eso no me moleste cuando lo dijiste, no porque me haga recordar a Tanya, ella es el pasado y tú eres mi futuro.

Oh por dios, amo a mi Edward, me tire a sus brazos y lo abrace por el cuello fuertemente, y ahí me di cuenta que había derramado algunas lagrimas, el me abrazo de esa misma forma, éramos posesivos, en nuestras muestras de afecto, como queriendo dar a notar que eso solo lo sentiríamos juntos, cosa que es muy rara pero cierta. Nos separo y me miro a los ojos, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y con su pulgar limpio mis lagrimas.

-Te amo-me dijo después de una rato así, le sonreí.

-Te amo-y nos fundimos en un beso largo y dulce, me abrazo más fuerte y me cargo entre sus brazos, subió conmigo hasta mi habitación me dejo suavemente sobre la cama mientras nos besábamos, el se puso sobre mí, tome su rostro entre mis manos, mientras él me tomaba por la cintura, el beso que comenzó siendo tierno se comenzó a transformar en un apasionado, aunque con el mismo fin, el de demostrar nuestro amor el uno por el otro. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras yo desabrochaba su camisa blanca, entonces al notar lo que intentaba él también comenzó a quitar mi camisa, así entre carisias y gemidos, quedamos completamente desnudos, disfrutando de la sensación de nuestra piel chocando, y mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, me gustaba como era, todas mis amigas, solían decir que la primera vez era dolorosa, y que no era para nada placentera, porque los nervios te descolocan, pero esto era totalmente diferente, otra cosa que note fue que ellas decían que los chicos eran brutos, y no sabían dónde ir, era bruscos en los movimientos , pero Edward era tan suave, tan lindo, me di cuenta que intentaba cumplir su promesa de que mi primera vez y nuestra primera vez juntos fuera dulce y tierna, algo que pudiera recordar… no que pudiéramos recordar, en un futuro que viéramos atrás y sonrisas tontas y bobas marcaran nuestros rostros. Cuando llego el momento en el que nos uniríamos de la forma más intima y primitiva del mundo, me miro a los ojos donde pude ver solo el amor que tenía por mí, así que yo también lo mire para demostrarle que yo sentía lo mismo.

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí.-dije en un susurro y note que tanto mi voz como la de él estaban roncas por la situación en la que estábamos, lentamente se abrió paso entre mis paredes, cuando llego a la barrera que demostraba que jamás había habido alguien antes que él, tuvo que salir y volver a entrar con un poco de más fuerte, rompió la barrera, y un dolor se apodero de mí, dejándome escapar unas lagrimas, le me beso en la cara para tranquilizarme. Pero cuando intento separarse al ver que no me relajaba, yo lo tome por los hombros para que no lo hiciera.

-No amor, no puedo verte así-me dijo mientras veía mi cara se notaba lleno de angustia.

-Espera, déjame acostumbrarme, solo un poco-y entonces el dejo de intentar separase, me miro por un rato, mientras el dolor se disipo y dejando una sensación completamente nueva y placentera, mis rasgos se relajaron y él lo noto porque en ese momento comenzó un vaivén suave entre nosotros. Nos besamos tiernamente, el clímax se acercaba podía sentir fuego en mi vientre y como mis paredes se comenzaban a tensar con el resto de mis músculos.

-Vamos, nena no lo pienses solo déjate ir, hazlo para mí-me dijo con una voz ronca y dominante que me hizo caer en un mar de sensaciones, y en pocos segundos sentí que el también lo hizo dentro de mí, nos relajamos, mientras seguíamos así con las respiraciones entre cortadas, hasta que nos calmamos y nos acomodamos en mi diminuta cama, que quedaba perfecta para estar acurrucados.

-Sabes cuánto te amo.

-Solo puedo compararlo solo con una cantidad.

-Así, ¿por cuál?

-Por los cuanto te amo yo a ti, y déjame decirte que es más de lo que te imaginas.

Así nos quedamos dormidos con las piernas entrelazadas, acurrucados, abrazados y viviendo el sueño de todos, tener el amor en nuestras manos, sin que nada nos pudiera separar.


	11. ¿De verdad amo a Bella?

_**Jacob Pov**_

De acuerdo lo admito amo a Isabella, y justo ahora que ella empezaba a verme diferente, llega ese imbécil y ella lo recibe como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no pienso dejar que Cullen se quede con la chica, no esta vez, antes tenía la obra para pasar tiempo con ella, pero ahora tengo que encontrar una manera de pasar el tiempo, de que ella me conozca y me vea con otros ojos. Voy saliendo del teatro después de la función, me topo con una rubia despampanante.

-Los siento preciosa.

-Hay quítate perro.

-Que carácter, yo solo quería ayudar.

-Sí bueno… así que quieres ayudar eh?

-¿Sí?

-Bien conoces a ese muchacho que va ahí-dice señalando a Cullen que lleva a Bella de la mano.

-Por desgracia.

-Y a la castaña.

-Sí-digo con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Ah, te gusta.

-¿Qué?

-La morena, te gusta.

-Ah sí, claro. Pero a todo esto, que tiene que ver si Bella me gusta o no con que te quiera ayudar.

-Bueno muchacho creo que nos podemos ayudar mutuamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo veras guapo, ya lo veras.

_**Bella Pov**_

Desperté con Edward abrazándome como si no hubiera mañana, me giro entre sus brazos y lo miro, examinando su hermoso perfil, de pronto mi estomago hace ruido así que trate de soltarme de los brazos de Edward pero lo único que conseguí fue que el girara haciéndome caer de su pecho a la cama, y que me abrazara más fuerte. Mi estomago volvió a gruñir, esta vez mas fuerte, y trate de nuevo de soltarme de los brazos de Edward con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero cada vez era peor, mientras más me trataba de alejar, él más me apretaba, no es que fuera incomodo, llego un punto en el que note nuestros cuerpos tan cerca que sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo , si incluido eso…, me removí un poco para zafarme pero fue una mala idea, porque Edward dormido o no soltó un fuerte gemido y sentí cierta parte de él reaccionar poco a poco.

-Edward ¿estás despierto?- le pregunte en un susurro pero él no me contesto nada así que supuse que seguía dormido e intente por milésima vez zafarme sin moverlo demasiado, pero estábamos tan juntos que cualquier movimiento provocaba una deliciosa fricción entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Esta vez fui yo quien soltó un gemido y bisque más fricción entre nosotros provocando que Edward me colocara bajo su cuerpo y, aun dormido, empezara a frotarse sobre mí. Yo solté una carcajada seguida de un gemido, aun dormido era increíble cómo se movía, pero no quería aprovecharme de él así que trate de despertarlo. Me removía bajo su cuerpo pero él no reaccionaba hasta que con cuidado metí una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y empecé a acariciar su miembro hasta que lo sentí completamente listo para mí, solo entonces Edward reacciono, despertó rápidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios y me beso ferozmente.

-Buenos días- le dije cuando por fin nos separamos

-Los mejores de toda mi vida, que buena forma de despertarme- me dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Oh! No creas, lo intente de todos los modos posibles antes de esto, pero creo que tenias un sueño muy vivido- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada y el sonrió socarronamente

-La verdad es que si, era un muy buen sueño, aunque…..- pero se quedo callado.

-¿Aunque qué?- le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-Mejor te lo muestro- y con esto volvió a atacar mis labios. Ese beso no fue nada tierno como los que siempre nos dábamos, en este beso me mostraba cuanto me necesitaba. Empecé a recorrer su fuerte espalda con mis manos hasta que llegue a sus nalgas y las apreté, el soltó un gemido de placer y puso sus manos en acción, toco cada parte de mi cuerpo, y luego beso todo lo que había tocado, yo estaba perdida en las sensaciones mientras apretaba y arañaba su espalda. Así nos pasamos la mañana entre carisias, besos, gemidos, gritos y más besos. Nos quedamos nuevamente dormidos, y cuando me desperté me encontré con él mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola mi amor, ¿No tienes hambre? Ya son las 2 de la tarde- me dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba una maravillosa vista de su espalda.

-De hecho tengo hambre desde que desperté por primera vez, solo que cierta personita no me soltaba y cuando despertó quiso hacer otra cosa- le dije sonriendo y levantándome también de la cama

-Lo siento amor, es que estaba soñando muy bien- se acerco a mí y me paso por la cabeza la camisa que traía ayer.

-Sí, creo que me di cuenta, incluso dormido sabes que hacer para volverme loca- soltó una carcajada, tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia la cocina.

Prepare el desayuno y nos sentamos en la barra a desayunar, entre comillas pues ya era bastante tarde. Limpiamos la concina y subimos a mi cuarto de nuevo, cambie las sabanas y el edredón, recogimos toda la ropa que quedo regada por el cuarto. Nos dieron las 4 de la tarde y decidimos que mejor se iba a arreglar a su casa, por dos razones, una Esme debía estar preocupada, y segunda si nos quedábamos los dos encerrados, solos no sabía si algún día saldríamos, aparte mis padres llegarían hoy en la noche y no quería que me encontraran con Edward en esa situación. Nos despedimos con un largo beso, me metí a bañar y termine de lavar las sabanas, quedamos en que Edward pasaría por mí a las 7:30p.m así que me prepare para nuestra salida, no era nada solo iríamos al cine. De pronto tocaron la puerta apenas eran las 7:00 así que supuse que estaría ansioso, baje de a dos los escalones y abrí la puerta, me tope con ¿Jacob?, ¿y ahora que hace aquí?

-Hola Bells.

-Hola Jake.-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Podemos hablar.

-Eso creo. Pasa.

-Gracias-nos sentamos en la sala.

-Bien y de que querías hablar.

-Bella yo… lo que pasa es que.-pero no dijo nada, yo no tenía tiempo para estas cosas. Edward llegaría por mí en cualquier momento.

-Jacob no es que quiera ser grosera pero estoy esperando a Edward y no tengo mucho tiempo así que por favor dilo o lo dejamos para otro día.

-Siempre ese imbécil se interpone entre nosotros.

-Jacob, primero que nada no hay un nosotros y segundo no te permito que hables así de Edward. Ahora te vas de mi casa porque estoy muy molesta contigo y no quiero pelearme porque aun que no lo creas te quiero y no quiero decir cosas de las cuales tal vez luego me arrepienta.

-No lo vez Isabella-dijo mientras me zarandeaba por los hombros.

-Jacob suéltame-dije zafándome de su agarre, y me levante del sillón alejándome de él-No sé de qué me hablas.

-De que estoy enamorado de ti, hace mucho tiempo y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí.

-No, yo no me siento así contigo. YO AMO A EDWARD.

-Claro ahora me vas a mentir-se levanto y se acerco hasta donde estaba yo dejándome entre la pared y su cuerpo-Dime que no sientes nada cuando estoy así de cerca. Dime que no te pongo nerviosa cuando te tengo así.

-Aléjate de mí, y sabes que si, si siento algo cuando te tengo así-sonrió estúpidamente-ASCO, eso es lo que siento cuando te tengo así de cerca.

-Cállate Isabella no sabes lo que dices, estoy seguro de que tu estas confundida pero tú me amas tanto como yo a ti.-le solté una cachetada cuando intento toquetearme.

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tú vida.

-Yo quise hacerlo por las buenas Isabella pero tú no me dejaste-levanto la mano, oh por dios me va a golpear, cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe pero una fuerte vos me saco de mi saco lleno de miedos.

-¡TÚ LE PONES UN DEDO ENSIMA Y TE MATO!-dijo mi Edward mientras alejaba de mí a Jacob.

-Tú siempre te interpones no es así Cullen, porque no te vas y nos dejas ser felices eh?

-¡Escúchame bien cretino, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Bella, te juro que te vas a acordar de mi el resto de tu vida!-le grito un Edward bastante enojado, no podía ver su cara, pues me encontraba atrás de él, mientras él sostenía a Jacob de la camisa, pero su tono de voz daba a notar lo molesto que estaba. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo, está bien yo también estoy muy molesta con Jacob pero no quiero que alguno vaya a salir lastimados.

-Tranquilo amor-le dije al oído, casi en un susurro, él giro la cabeza para verme por el rabillo del ojo-Por mí.-suspiro fuertemente, y soltó a Jacob de la camisa.

-¡Tú maldito imbécil te largas ahora mismo!-le dijo a Jacob aun con su tono de voz molesto. Jacob se alejo de nosotros no sin antes amenazarnos.

-Esto no se queda así, me escuchaste Isabella.-salió azotando la puerta de enfrente. Edward se giro me abrazo fuertemente y yo me acomode en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien amor?-me dijo con una voz tan dulce.

-Sí, gracias no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras llegado.

-Tranquila amor, yo siempre voy a estar cuidándote. Jamás voy a dejar que alguien te lastime.

-Te amo.

-Te amo-nos quedamos ahí un buen rato en completo silencio y abrazados-Supongo que la salida se cancela.

-¡NO!, no dejemos que Jacob nos arruine el día, aparte quiero salir contigo.

-Estás segura princesa-asentí con la cabeza-bien entonces vamos, dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos. Llegamos al cine y elegimos una película entre romance y terror, entre cada escena de miedo yo me escondía en el pecho de mi Edward, luego termine llorando porque el protagonista muera salvando la vida de su novia. Edward me abrazo hasta que me calme, salimos del cine con tomados de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Caminamos hasta su volvo, me abrió la puerta y cuando iba a entrar me jalo del brazo, choque contra su pecho, me abrazo por la cintura, y con una mano movió un mechón que se quedo en mi cara, lo acomodo detrás de mi oreja y acaricio mi mejilla suavemente, se acerco.

-Te amo mi Bella-dijo en un susurro antes de besarme tierna y dulcemente, nuestros labios se rozaban suavemente y nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos un momento, luego me dio una nalgada traviesa-Ahora vámonos princesa que si no llegamos a tu casa, tu papá es capaz de matarme. Me metí en el volvo, y espere hasta que se sentó en su lugar, me dio la mano y así nos fuimos hasta mi casa con sonrisas en las caras, las manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo. Llegamos y soltó mi mano, para bajar y abrirme la puerta, bajamos y volvimos a tomarnos de las manos, caminamos hasta la puerta de mi casa, me abrazo fuertemente y yo obviamente le correspondí, luego levanto mi cara para mirarnos fijamente y besamos por largo rato, por fin nos despedimos y él se fue haciendo pucheros a los que yo solo pude reírme, lo vi alejarse en el volvo y mientras yo entre a mi casa. Me recargue en la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios, entonces apareció Renée y me vio con una cara de total ternura.

-Hay hija, ¿lo quieres mucho, verdad?

-Con mi vida mamá, con mi vida-así me despedí de ella y subí hasta mi cuarto, me puse la pijama, me lave los dientes y me acomode en mi cama, de pronto unas pedradas en mi ventana me despertaron, me levante y me asome por la ventana, ahí me encontré con mi Bella cobrizo con una hermosa sonrisa, me acomode con la cara sobre mis manos, sosteniéndome en la ventana.

-Hola preciosa.

-Hola Romeo, no es que me moleste que estés aquí, pero es un poco tarde no crees.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón.-sonreí como tonta.

-¿Tal vez?

-Es que no podía dormir, cerraba los ojos y te veía mi ángel, y me dije porque no, y eme aquí

-A sí, ya lo veo.

-Anda déjame subir.-dijo asiéndome una puchero.

-Anda pues-me moví de la ventana y espere mientras quien sabe como logro llegar hasta mí, me abrazo fuertemente y luego me beso apasionadamente.

-Te extrañe mucho mi princesa-dijo a centímetros de mis labios.

-Mmmm

-Hay Bella me encanta que cuando te beso pierdas la conciencia.

-Aja.-dije riéndome sobre su pecho, él también se rió, nos acomodamos en mi pequeña cama. Me acomode sobre su pecho y él me abrazo fuertemente, comenzó a tararear una bella melodía en mi oído, al poco rato caí en el mundo de los sueños. Durante la noche baje por un poco de agua y me encontré con mi papá en la cocina sentado en la barra, tomándose un café, me miro y yo me sentí culpable, baje la mirada y seguí hasta tomar un vaso y servirme agua.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

-No podía dormir, escuche un ruido y baje a ver, pero no encontré nada, tú no lo escuchaste- dios mío escucho a Edward.

-N-no, solo tenía sed.

-Estás segura, no crees que debería checar todos los cuartos de la casa para prevenir y poder dormir todos más tranquilos.

-¡No!, yo creo que tal vez solo fue el viento o alguien en la calle, yo creo que no fue nada.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón-dijo levantándose de la mesa y dejando su tasa en el lavabo, camino hacia la puerta, mi corazón estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse, entonces regreso y dijo-Puedes decirle a Edward que no quiero que esto de venir a meterse a tu cuarto en las noches se haga costumbre, y que si lo piensa hacer por lo menos guarde un poco de silencio-rayos como lo supo.

-Tú, ¿lo sabes?

-Bella soy policía, aparte digamos que tú y Edward no son nada silenciosos.

-Quieres que le pida que se vaya.

-No, el muchacho tardo en subir la ventana, pero eso si no quiero nada que no sea dormir Bella.

-Claro.-esa fue la cosa más vergonzosa de toda mi vida, subí a mi cuarto y no vi a Edward, me acerque a la cama-Edward-susurre-Edward-dije un poco más fuerte, esto de susurrar era ridículo, de todos modos mi padre ya lo sabía.

-A donde fuiste-me dijo abrazándome por la espalda por un momento me asuste.

-Fui por un poco de agua-entonces me gire en sus brazos y él me miro a los ojos, entonces me di cuenta que traía pijama-traías eso cuando llegaste-el soltó una carcajada.

-Vez cuando te beso pierdes la razón-me reí con él y entonces tapo mi boca-más bajito hermosa, tu papá es capaz de venir.

-Hay Edward, si supieras.

-Ahora el perdido soy yo.

-Mi papá nos escucho cuando hablábamos por la ventana, al parecer no somos muy silenciosos.

-Y te regaño, ya no me va a dejar verte, nos va a separar, está buscando su pistola justo ahora-yo me comencé a reír como loca-Por dios santo Bella, habla.

-No Edward no nos va a separar, tampoco está cargando la pistola no mucho menos, él me pidió que si te pensabas quedar no quería que hiciéramos nada más que dormir.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, y también que no quería que esto se hiciera costumbre así como que si ibas a venir guardáramos más silencio.

-Wow, eso sí es una sorpresa, estás segura que hablaste con Charlie Swan.

-Sí, pero ahora ya hay que dormir porque es capaz de venir y entonces si voy a terminar en un internado para monjas.

-Entonces a dormir-me jalo del brazo y me acomode en su pecho mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos, nos volvimos a quedar dormidos.

_**Jacob Pov**_

Ese estúpido de Cullen esta me la paga, si antes me negué a la propuesta de Tanya hora estoy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer, salí de la casa de Bella y me subí a mi moto, arranque y busque el lugar en el que me sito Tanya por si cambiaba de opinión, yo lo intente Isabella, intente hacerte cambiar de opinión pero tú lo quisiste así, ahora olvídate del estúpido de Jake, y Cullen se va a arrepentir de haberse metido en mi camino, todo era perfecto antes de que él llegara y deslumbrara a mi chica, pero no de nuevo, no estoy dispuesto a caer en esto de nuevo. Por fin después de un largo viaje, llego a mi destino, me bajo de la moto y entro a la dichosa cafetería, me siento en una mesa sola, al notar que no había aun al lugar, espere y espere, hasta que una bella camarera con el nombre "Reneesme" en su placa se me acerco.

-Hola, ya estás listo para ordenar.

-Sí, me traes un refresco y una hamburguesa doble con queso.

-Enseguida-y salió de ahí, y se perdió en la cocina del lugar, a los minutos llego Tanya, se sentó frente a mí. A los minutos llego la mesera y me miro a los ojos sonriendo, eso me puso nervioso luego miro a Tanya y su cara perdió la sonrisa de sus labios, no sé porque pero eso me hizo sentir mal, dejo las cosas frente a mí y le pregunto a Tanya si quería algo ella solo respondió que quería una botella de agua y una ensalada, la chica llego con lo de Tanya, el resto de la comida me descubrí buscándola entre la gente, viendo como algo de enojo se formaba en mi interior cuando todos los chicos que entraban la veían embobados, sacudí la cabeza eh intente poner atención a lo que decía Tanya, todo un plan elaborado, dios acaso no ve que solo son dos chicos no agentes federales, salimos de ahí no sin antes llamar a la hermosa camarera para pagar la cuenta, ella volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y luego Tanya dijo algo que al parecer molesto a esta bella chica porque frunció el ceño y me miro como si esperara a que respondiera, y por un momento me sentí mal por todo lo que estaba preparando al lado de esta mujer. La mire con cara de culpa ella me entrego la cuenta deje todo pagado y salí de ahí, nos separamos y me subí a mi moto, en todo el camino no pude sacarme de la cabeza sus hermosos ojos verdes, su sonrisa cuando me miro por primera vez y su molestia al saber que yo y Tanya planeábamos separar a una pareja para quedarnos con los pedazos, toda la tarde la tuve en la cabeza, y sinceramente me cuestione muchas veces si de verdad amaba a Bella. Llego el día, hoy esa parejita se va al caño. Lo siento Cullen pero Isabella es mía.


	12. Todo se complica

Bella Pov

Hoy Alice y yo vamos a ir a la plaza, por un pequeño regalo para Edward pues hoy cumplíamos un mes después de todo lo sucedido, quedamos en vernos haya, así que me levante muy temprano y me metí a la ducha, salí y me aliste, faltaban un par de horas para nuestra cita, así que decidí tomar mi desayuno y recoger mi habitación. Salí cuando solo faltaba media hora, llegue y Alice ya me esperaba ahí, comenzamos a andar entre las tiendas, según ella, debería comprarme lencería nueva, que fuera muy sensual, y yo le dije que veníamos por el regalo de Edward no de compras y ella dijo.

-Que mejor regalo que ese.

-Alice, eres una pervertida.

-Hay por dios Bella, no me digas que aun eres…

-Alice-le digo a tono regaño.

-Entonces no han hecho nada-dijo en tono de sorpresa.

-No Alice, no soy… tu sabes y claro que si hemos hecho algo, pero no creo que sea un tema a tratar con su hermana.

-Hay por dios Bella, casi me da un infarto nada más de pensar que después de tanto tiempo no habían hecho nada.

-Alice, quieres enfocarte en nuestro propósito aquí.

-Como quieras, pero sigo pensando que la lencería sería un regalo fabuloso.

-Ok Alice, buscaremos un regalo decente y luego vamos a comprar lencería-se puso a dar saltitos de emoción y por fin se enfoco en nuestro propósito. Buscamos y buscamos hasta que encontramos justo el regalo perfecto, un reloj hermoso y muy estilo Edward, así que en cuanto lo compramos y salimos de la tienda, Alice me llevo a rastras hasta la tienda de lencería donde me hizo comprar como 15 conjuntos nuevos, la mayoría en tonos azules, luego salimos y nos fuimos a comer, y luego me llevo a una boutique a comprar un vestido de noche, color azul, para hoy en la noche, pues Edward me invito a cenar. Compramos y salimos corriendo a mi casa, pues según Alice tenía que arreglarme para que nuestra noche fuera perfecta, me maquillo peino y arreglo durante horas.

-Alice, no entiendo todo esto, para que tanto maquillaje-le digo a Alice señalando todo el maquillaje que tiene regado por la cama, y el piso, y claro en el buro, todo regado.

-Bella, no es tanto maquillaje, de hecho es de los más naturales que puede haber-si claro, si tiene toda la estética, en las bolsas que trajo de su casa. Debería abrir una tienda.

-Mira qué hora es Alice, Edward debe estar por llegar y yo todavía no estoy lista-digo mirando mi reloj, Alice bufo y siguió con su regaño.

-Pues si dejaras de quejarte, podría terminar de arreglarte.

Hasta que por fin me mando a ponerme el vestido, me lo puse y luego ella se encargo de ponerme mi perfume por todos lados, hasta me mareo, termino de arreglarme y se fue pues iba a ver a Jasper, mientras yo esperaba, me puse a ver la tele y luego después de casi 30 minutos llego mí adorado novio, y entonces las horas de tortura al lado de Alice, dieron sus frutos, porque él se perdió viendo todo mi vestuario.

-No te gusto ¿verdad?-le digo con un puchero-No te preocupes me cambio y…-pero antes de que termine de decir algo me atrae hacia él y me besa apasionadamente. Yo me río sobre sus labios y enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él me abraza por la cintura y me atrae más para pegarme a él.

-Te ves hermosa, siempre te ves hermosa-dice besando detrás de mi oreja, y mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo-le digo con la voz un poco más ronca-Ya no estoy tan segura de querer salir a cenar.

-¿Por qué no?-me dice, besando mi cuello.

-Porque todas las mujeres del lugar te van a comer con la mirada.

-Pero yo solo quiero que una me mire. Aparte a donde vamos no habrá ni una sola mujer, y mucho menos hombre que puedan quedarse embobados con lo que es mío.

-Y precisamente que es tuyo-le digo con una sonrisa.

-Tú, solo tú quiero que seas mía, hoy y siempre-dice mientras sigue besándome el cuello y detrás de la oreja.

-Yo soy tuya, así como tú eres mío.-le digo mientras juego con su cabello.

-Solo tuyo princesa, pero si seguimos por este camino, no vamos a salir y mi sorpresa se va a perder.

-Pero…

-Lo sé preciosa, yo también quiero quedarme aquí contigo, abrazarte y besarte, pero no podemos, porque prepare una sorpresa para ti, y quiero que la disfrutes, y ya después…-y me vuelve a besar.

-Espera, no podemos volver aquí mis padres van a estar en la casa y dudo mucho que Charlie vaya a ser tan condescendiente con eso.

-No te preocupes, no vamos a volver aquí, le avisamos a tus padres que te ibas a quedar en nuestra casa, con Alice.

-Pero no es así, ¿verdad?

-No, vamos a ir a un lugar solo tú y yo.

-Entonces-me suelto de él, y tomo su mano-vamos no hay porque esperar-y comienzo a caminar fuera de la casa, mientras él se muere de risa.

-Alguien está ansiosa.

-Así es algún problema.

-No, me encanta cuando estás así-caminamos hasta el coche y me abre la puerta, subimos y comenzamos el viaje. De pronto unas luces aparecen detrás de nosotros, él se hace a un lado, para que pueda pasar la camioneta pues viene muy rápido, pero no pasa y sigue acercándose a nosotros, comienzo a ponerme ansiosa, cuando de pronto sentimos un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás.

-Oh dios mío Edward-le digo casi muerta de pánico.

-No te preocupes hermosa, no voy a dejar que te lastimen-dice mientras sube la velocidad, pero la camioneta también acelera, y vuelve a golpearnos, entonces se pasa al otro carril y por un momento la calma vuelve a mí, pero la camioneta nos empuja y salimos del camino, golpeando el coche con un árbol.

-Edward, tengo miedo-le digo llorando.

-Escúchame bien, pase lo que pase no voy a dejar que te pase nada-pero antes de que termine de hablar, abren la puerta y lo sacan del coche, yo grito de miedo, y escucho como comienzan a golpearlo, de pronto lo veo caer al suelo y alguien le da la vuelta al carro y abren la puerta donde estoy yo, mientras lloro y pido que me suelten el enorme hombre se ríe de todo, cuando me llevan al otro lado, veo a mí Edward tirado en el suelo, un sollozo sale de mi sin poder detenerlo, intento correr hacía él, pero no funciona porque en ese momento él hombre me jala y me sube a la camioneta, el otro hombre también se sube y comienza a manejar.

-Por favor déjenme ir, les daré lo que quieran pero déjenme, no puedo dejarlo así-ruego con mi voz llena de miedo.

-No preciosa, no queremos dinero, quien nos envió solo quiere que estés lejos de ese un rato.

-¿Quién hizo esto, quien quiere alejarme de él?

-Oh no, no podemos decirte quien es.

-Pero, por favor no pueden dejarlo así, que tal si está muy mal.

-No, estará bien, solo está inconsciente-comienzo a llorar, y todo el camino escucho sus patéticas pláticas, mientras yo me muero de miedo, porque no sé como este. Cuando por fin llegamos a un lugar que no conozco, uno de los hombres me baja de la camioneta y me dice que camine, llegamos a un enorme almacén abandonado y escuche unos tacones venir hacía mí, la luz se enciende y me ciega por un momento, y parpadeo, entonces fijo la vista en una cabellera rubia, alta como una súper modelo con cuerpo perfecto y una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

-¿Tanya?-le digo casi en un susurro.

-Veo que aun me recuerdas.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Nada de ti no quiere ni necesito nada, pero necesito mantenerte alejada de Edward mientras yo lo recupero.

-Él me ama a mí, y jamás ni porque yo me vaya se va a enamorar de ti-le grito, pero ella estalla en carcajadas.

-No me importa si me ama o no, lo único que me importa es que este conmigo.

-Eres una maldita-y me lanzo contra ella para golpearla pero unos enormes brazos me atrapan.

-Si claro. Pero sabes tengo una sorpresa más para ti-dice mientras chasquea los dedos, en ese momento escucho un quejido que se acerca, sale de entre la oscuridad, un par de enormes hombre, que llevan a Jacob arrastrando, todo golpeado y sangrando de la frente.

-Oh por dios-suelto un sollozo.

-Bella-dice Jake casi sin aliento.

-Él me ayudo con todo esto-dice Tanya con una sonrisa, y yo me giro a ver a Jake.

-Lo siento Bella yo no quería que todo esto pasara. Te juro que yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar. También me engaño a mí-pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, el hombre lo golpea y se queda completamente ido.

-Eres una maldita.

-Eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que en este momento me voy a aparecer donde está Edward inconsciente y como si fuera una casualidad, lo voy a ayudar y lo llevare al hospital para ganarme su confianza le diré que lo ayudare a encontrarte pero mientras pasamos el tiempo juntos voy a hacer que él vuelva a mí-y sale de la habitación, mientras Jake comienza a moverse y retorcerse de dolor, los hombres que me tiene agarrada salen, y mientras yo camino hasta donde esta Jake, me acerco y levanto su cara, está todo golpeado y sangrando.

-Jake, no tienes una idea de donde estamos-le digo ya que estamos solos y sin que nadie nos pueda escuchar.

-Es un almacén abandonado que se encuentra a las afueras de Forks es fácil de verlo porque es el único.

-Pero si es así porque lo escogió para tenernos aquí.

-No nos dejara aquí.

-¿Entonces?

-Su padre es muy rico, nos van a sacar del país, a escondidas.

-No, no pueden.

-Lo siento Bella no quería que todo terminara así.

-Pero que va a pasar, acaso nadie nos va a poder encontrar nunca.

-Van a darnos por muertos Bella-y con esas palabras todo se me viene abajo, pensar que hace solo unas horas estaba planeando la mejor noche de mi vida, y ahora estoy aquí sufriendo por el amor de mi vida.

-No yo sé que Edward va a rescatarnos.

-Bella solo hay una posibilidad de salir de aquí.

-¿Cual es?

-Antes de que terminara aquí conseguí hablar con alguien, que va a buscar a Edward para contarle todo, pero todo depende de quien llegue primero.

-¿Cómo de quien llegue primero?

-Si logra llegar antes que Tanya, porque si no, todo se nos va de las manos.

-Pero ¿Quién es?

-Una chica que conocí él día que planee todo esto con Tanya.

-Tú de verdad la ayudaste con todo esto.

-No, a mí me dio un plan completamente diferente en el que solo tendría que ayudar a que desconfiaran de ustedes, pero luego de que consiguió que yo le diera toda la información sobre donde trabajabas, y donde vivías, comenzó a comportarse rara, y de pronto dijo que yo ya no le servía de nada y me trajo aquí.

-Y ¿Cómo lograste decirle a tu amiga todo esto?

-¿Por qué antes de que ella llegara, yo tenía mi teléfono, y los hombres estaban afuera, así que conseguí llamarla para pedírselo.

-Espero y logre llegar hasta Edward. Pero Jake ¿Por qué accediste a ayudarla?

-Porque, creí estar enamorado de ti, pero me di cuenta muy tarde de que te quiero pero no de esa manera.

-Yo también te quiero-y lo abrace, pero entonces se quejo y me separe, nos sentamos detenidos de un poste enorme que se encontraba en medio del lugar, rompí mi suéter y coloque un pedazo sobre su herida que no dejaba de sangrar, de pronto escuchamos un fuerte ruido proveniente de afuera y luego la luz se fue por completo, escuchamos como la puerta se abría y unas sombras aparecieron frente a nosotros…


	13. Angustia, reencuentro y un te amo

Edward Pov

Hoy después de un loco comienzo, mi hermosa Bella y yo cumplimos un mes de novios y la invite a cenar, se supone que ella ira con Alice a la plaza, creo que a comprar su vestido para esta noche, mientras yo usare ese tiempo para hablar con Esme, sobre un asunto muy importante, una sorpresa para mi Bella. Alrededor de las 7:30 decido que es momento de ir por mi adorada y hermosa Bella, todo el camino voy escuchando música en la radio, llego a la casa de mi Bella, alrededor de las 8, me abre la puerta y me quedo perdido, viéndola, toda bella y hermosa, con un vestido color azul que en su piel se ve hermoso.

-No te gusto ¿verdad?-dice mi hermosa Bella y hace un sexy puchero-No te preocupes me cambio y…-pero no la dejo terminar, la atraigo hacia mí y la beso con todo el deseo que provoca en mí. Ella esboza una sonrisa sobre mis labios y enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la abrazo por la cintura y la atraigo aun más para que no quede espacio entre nosotros.

-Te ves hermosa, siempre te ves hermosa-digo besando detrás de su oreja.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo-me dice con la voz un poco más ronca-Ya no estoy tan segura de querer salir a cenar.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto, aun besando su cuello, es tan excitante poder besarla así y que ella me lo permita.

-Porque todas las mujeres del lugar te van a comer con la mirada.

-Pero yo solo quiero que una me mire. Aparte a donde vamos no habrá ni una sola mujer, y mucho menos hombres que puedan quedarse embobados con lo que es mío.

-Y precisamente que es tuyo-dice con una sonrisa, juega conmigo.

-Tú, solo tú quiero que seas mía, hoy y siempre-afirmo con severidad, ella es mía y solo mía.

-Yo soy tuya, así como tú eres mío-oh claro que quiero soy suyo, solo podría pertenecer a nadie que no sea ella.

-Solo tuyo princesa, pero si seguimos por este camino, no vamos a salir y mi sorpresa se va a perder.

-Pero…

-Lo sé preciosa, yo también quiero quedarme aquí contigo, abrazarte y besarte, pero no podemos, porque prepare una sorpresa para ti, y quiero que la disfrutes, y ya después…-y la beso con la misma pasión de antes.

-Espera, no podemos volver aquí mis padres van a estar en la casa y dudo mucho que Charlie vaya a ser tan condescendiente con eso.

-No te preocupes, no vamos a volver aquí, le avisamos a tus padres que te ibas a quedar en nuestra casa, con Alice.

-Pero no es así, ¿verdad?

-No, vamos a ir a un lugar solo tú y yo.

-Entonces-me suelta, toma mi mano y me jala fuera de la casa-vamos no hay porque esperar-amo a mi pequeña ansiosa, es satisfactorio saber que ella también quiere estar conmigo.

-Alguien está ansiosa.

-Así es algún problema.

-No, me encanta cuando estás así-Le sonrió y le abro la puerta del copiloto, me subo al coche por el otro lado, comenzamos de pronto unas luces aparecen detrás de nosotros, me hago un lado para que ese loco que viene a toda velocidad se pase, pero no pasa y sigue acercándose a nosotros, de pronto la camioneta nos golpea en la parte detrás.

-Oh dios mío Edward-dice mi pequeña, se que tiene miedo, pero no permitiría que alguien la tocara.

-No te preocupes hermosa, no voy a dejar que te lastimen-le digo con afirmación, acelero intentando alejarme de él, pero nos sigue y nos vuelve a golpear, de pronto salimos del camino y nos estampamos en un árbol, giro mi cabeza y veo el pánico en mi Bella.

-Edward, tengo miedo-y las lágrimas salen de sus ojitos.

-Escúchame bien, pase lo que pase no voy a dejar que te pase nada-pero antes de que pueda terminar alguien abre la puerta, intento defenderme pero son dos enormes mastodontes contra mí, me dan un fuerte golpe y caigo al suelo, no puedo moverme, y de pronto solo hay oscuridad. De pronto siento como alguien me mueve intentando que despierte no sé identificar aquella voz, pero se nota angustiada, poco a poco abro los ojos y me topo con una chica de cabello rojizo, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Oh gracias a dios, Edward, mira tú no me conoces pero tienes que hacerme caso, es por tu bien y el de Isabella, así que levántate y vámonos antes de que la loca de tu ex novia llegue.-Eso me saco de balance por un momento pero en cuanto escuche que era por el bien de mi Bella, me puse de pie con rapidez, la chica me guió hasta un coche que se encontraba al otro lado del camino, nos subimos y tomo un camino que da a las afueras de Forks.

-Ahora, solo tengo un par de preguntas, ¿A dónde vamos?, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo conoces a Bella?

-Bueno yo soy Reneesme y no conozco en sí a Isabella, pero Jacob me ha contado de ella un poco, y vamos a un viejo almacén abandonado.

-¿Almacén abandonado?

-Sí, allí nos encontraremos con Jacob e Isabella, si llegamos a tiempo-dice lo último casi en un susurro.

-¿Cómo que si llegamos a tiempo?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tu loca y psicópata ex, tiene a Jacob y Bella en ese viejo almacén, encerrados, ella quería hacerte creer que te encontró por casualidad, en el accidente, mientras sacaría a Isabella y a Jacob del país, con el dinero y poder de su padre daría por muertos a ambos.

-Oh por dios.

-Por eso es que tenemos que apurarnos, si ella llega antes que nosotros, estará furiosa por no haberte encontrado y querrá desquitarse con ellos, en especial con Isabella.

-Pero porque haría algo así.

-No es obvio, ella quiere que vuelvan, pero como Isabella interfiere en esos planes, así que la sacara del camino.

-No, por favor acelera, tenemos que llegar por ellos antes que Tanya-estaba muerto de miedo, mi Bella es la persona más importante para mí y sin ella no quiero seguir aquí, sin ella no podría seguir.

-Eso hago, tienes que estar calmado, no servirá de mucho que estés alterado.

-Lo siento, pero es que ella es mi vida, no sé qué haría si ella me faltara.

Por fin después del viaje más largo de mi vida llegamos a aquel lugar, me bajo en cuanto aparca el auto, y corro hacía la puerta, abro bruscamente y solo hay oscuridad, que no se la haya llevado por favor.

-Reneesme podrías encender las luces del auto-le grito, en ese momento ella regresa al auto y las enciende, antes de que pueda voltear, siento como es que alguien me abraza por atrás, sé que es ella, solo ella tiene ese adictivo olor a fresas, me giro y ahí está, la rodeo con los brazos.

-Edward-dice entre sollozos.

-Tranquila princesa, ya está todo bien.

-Gracias por encontrarnos.

-Hey, prometí que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, jamás te abandonaría.

-Hay Edward te amo.

-Te amo princesa, tenemos que irnos antes de que esa loca llegue.

-Pero Jacob está adentro. Y está todo golpeado no puede moverse-dice aun asustada.

-Espera en el auto con Reneesme, mientras coy por él, ¿ok?

-Sí, pero no tardes-y salgo corriendo, encuentro al susodicho en el piso, lo ayudo a levantarse y nos apuramos a llegar al auto, lo subimos en la parte de atrás, Reneesme se quiso ir atrás con él, así que yo y Bella vamos adelante, tomados de la mano, vamos camino al hospital para que chequen a Jacob, por fin de un tramo llegamos, nos recibe Carlisle, ya que hoy le tocaba guardia.

-Chicos que pasó, les pasó algo.

-No nosotros estamos bien, pero Jacob fue golpeado y lo trajimos para que lo chequen.

-Puedo saber que le paso.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora, te contare luego-tengo a Bella abrazada por la cintura, no quiero soltarla, es como para asegurarme que está aquí, conmigo y que nadie la va a separar de mí, Carlisle se va con un sentimiento de cabeza, y yo me giro para ver a Bella-¿Quieres quedarte a ver como esta Jacob?

-Preferiría ir a descansar, y vengo mañana para poder ver Jake.

-Vamos entonces.

-Espera no puedo ir a casa.

-Podemos ir a donde pensaba llevarte más temprano.

-Está bien-me toma la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, caminamos hasta el auto que Reneesme nos presto, pues ella quiere quedarse con Jacob hasta que salga de aquí, claro que llamo a sus padres para avisar. Llegamos a la cabaña que Esme me presto para esta noche, está casi en medio del bosque. Entramos y mi Bella se queda maravillada con la hermosa y hogareña casa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermosa Edward-me dedica una enorme sonrisa y me abraza.

-Tuve mucho miedo-le digo mientras le abrazo y beso su cabello.

-Yo también, creí que no volvería a verte.

-Jamás me sentí tan impotente, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde encontrarte, pero ahora, que te tengo entre mis brazos me siento completo de nuevo, te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo-nos abrazamos y luego fuimos a dormir.


	14. Momentos felices

**Edward Pov**

La mañana siguiente a la que la loca de Tanya intento separarnos, fuimos al hospital a vera Jacob, Reneesme estaba con él, se quedo a cuidarlo toda la noche, se nota que lo quiere. Esa misma tarde fuimos a poner la demanda en contra de Tanya, tenía bastantes cargos en su contra los cuales pudimos demostrar con las declaraciones de los matones que contrato, ellos hablaron en cuanto se les amenazo con que irían a la cárcel, todo se comprobó y Tanya termino en la cárcel. Su padre la ayudo a salir de ahí, pero ella en su vergüenza de haber estado en ese lugar se fue del país y no la hemos vuelto a ver y espero no volver a hacerlo porque la odio, solo de pensar en ella me hierve la sangre.

Pero eso ya hace 3 años, ahora mi Bella y yo estamos mejor que nunca, ella es una cantante famosa y cumplió sus sueños y yo trabajo en uno de los mejores hospitales de Los Angeles, donde vivimos hace 2 años, en un departamento bastante amplio y con buena ubicación, estamos por cumplir 3 años de relación y le tengo una sorpresa única y ella trae algo entre manos, lo sé, tiene esa mirada picara que me vuelve loco por saber que es. En cuanto a los demás, bueno Alice y Jasper les dio por la aventura y se han dedicado a ir por el mundo durante el último año, Emmett y Rosalie, ellos viven juntos justo en este mismo edificio y Ross espera a su primer hijo, Emmett obvio está feliz y yo creo que me siento celoso de esa felicidad, nunca me había pasado por la cabeza tener un hijo pero después de que ellos nos contaron la noticia hace 3 meses, no sé, algo en mi interior hizo clic y me imagine a mi Bella con nuestro hijo dentro, y esa ilusión se instalo en mí desde ese momento, ella y yo lo hablamos y ella no está segura de ello, dice que somos jóvenes aun, pero bueno tenemos un buen lugar para vivir, ambos ganamos muy bien y no dependemos de nada, pero creo que esperare a que ella esté lista, después de todo es una decisión de pareja, claro que es divertido jugar con el tema de vez en cuando. Justo ahora estamos en la cocina, ella intenta que aprenda a cocinar y jugamos mientras intenta algo que sabemos es imposible. La veo y tiene ese brillo y esa mirada picara en la cara, que es lo que se traerá entre manos.

-Me dirás que te tiene así de emocionada-le pregunto mientras la abrazo por la cintura, ella sonríe y pone sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

-No, aun no es el momento-dice mientras me da un beso casto en los labios.

-Muero de curiosidad nena, por lo menos dime cuando me lo dirás.

-Pronto Cullen, pronto.

Seguimos en nuestro juego de intento de cocinar y entre los dos logramos preparar lasaña, amo su lasaña, milagrosamente no queme nada, eso es bueno, pero después de tantos intentos, algo tenía que pasar. Después de comer en la sala sentados en el suelo por alguna extraña razón. Jugamos con las miradas y nos besamos y terminamos en la recamara, besándonos apasionadamente y demostrándonos todo lo que sentimos por nosotros.

-Quiero un bebé-le digo mientras la beso y le sonrió, ella sonríe en mis labios.

-Aun no-dice con el mismo tono que use yo, y yo sonrió en sus labios.

-Pero yo quiero un bebé, tuyo y mío-digo con ternura mientras, la recuesto en la cama.

-Mmmm me estás convenciendo-dice jugando conmigo.

-Así que tendremos un bebé-digo mientras le quito la camisa que trae.

-Aun no, es muy pronto-dice mientras vuelvo a sus labios.

-Te gusta jugar conmigo princesa-le digo con un puchero.

-Sí me encanta jugar contigo cariño-dice en mis labios, sé que no habla de nuestra platica pero bueno me gusta cuando se comporta picara y atrevida, aunque también me encanta su timidez y su sonrojo.

-Y a mí contigo-la beso apasionadamente y las caricias se dan, la ropa se va y volvemos a ser uno solo, dios amo a esta mujer más que a mi propia vida, es perfecta para mí, no sé qué haría sin ella, por eso es que le pediré que se case conmigo la próxima semana, en nuestro tercer aniversario, tengo todo preparado, Alice me ayudo, pero solo un poco, la idea original es mía, pero bueno ella es su mejor amiga, y cuanto se lo conté quiso ayudar. Nos dormimos con las piernas entrelazadas y yo abrazándola por la espalda, pegándola a mí, para que no quede nada de espacio entre nosotros. En la mañana nos bañamos junto y luego salimos a pasear por la plaza, pasamos por una tienda de bebés y mi Bella decide entrar para comprarle un regalo al pequeño Emy, así se llamara el hijo de Ross y Emmett, ya tiene 6 meses así que ya saben que será un niño, dios a mi princesa le gusta jugar conmigo, estar dentro de una de estas tiendas no es lo mejor para mí y mucho menos ir de la mano con Bella escogiendo pequeños trajecitos y verla con esa enorme sonrisa solo hace que mis pensamientos divaguen. Salimos después de un rato, con dos trajes y un oso enorme, también lleva una bolsa aparte en la que lleva un regalo extra que no quiere mostrarme, dice que es un secreto entre ella y Ross, dejo de insistir y seguimos con nuestras compras, vamos al súper y compramos despensa, y ella se perdió un rato, la encontré en la caja, vaya esta chica me volverá loco, no sé que se propone solo que eso la tiene muy emocionada y con brillo especial en ella.

-Cariño me estas matando por la curiosidad, quiero saber que te tiene así de alegre, quiero compartir tu alegría-le digo mientras la abrazo por la cintura y muevo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ella me sonríe hermosamente y me rodea el cuello.

-No te sientas mal cariño, ya pronto lo sabras-hago un puchero y ella me da un beso-No hagas pucheros, te prometo que falta poquito para que sepas-y me da otro beso, salimos del lugar y vamos al departamento, ella va con Ross mientras yo acomodo las cosas de la cocina, luego vuelve con una enorme sonrisa y con ese brillo que me está matando, aun más vivido.

Por fin llego el día, nuestro aniversario, yo tengo que trabajar, ella se tomo el día para poder arreglarse para esta noche, nos despedimos con un beso y una enorme sonrisa, me voy en el volvo y me paso toda la mañana y la tarde pensando en esta noche, llego a las 7:30 a nuestro departamento y ella está terminando de arreglarse, nos damos un rápido beso, luego voy a darme una rápida ducha y cuando salgo ella no está en la habitación, pero su aroma a fresas sigue ahí, me arregle y salí para encontrar a mí preciosa Bella en la sala mirando por el balcón, la abrazo por la cintura y miro la noche con ella.

-¿Qué piensas princesa?

-En lo felices que somos y en nuestro futuro juntos.

-Somos muy felices. Nos amamos y tenemos toda una vida por delante para estar juntos.

-Te amo-dice y se gira entre mis brazos y me mira a los ojos.

-Te amo-y nos besamos, nos soltamos y nos damos un beso.-Feliz aniversario.

-Feliz aniversario-y nos sonreímos como un par de amantes, nos miramos intensamente y después de un largo rato de estar en silencio, decidimos salir, nuestra cena no es en un restaurant, es una playa todo arreglado y con un camino de velas que llegan justo a nuestra cena, esa fue idea de Alice, toda la cena la pasamos entre risas y coqueteos, después decidimos caminar un rato en la playa, llego el momento que eh estado esperando todo el día.

-Bella-me paro delante de ella y tomo sus manos, ella me mira con esa sonrisa enorme en sus labios, y sus ojitos color chocolate me miran expectantes-Creo que tenemos toda una vida para estar juntos, pero no quiero que estemos solo juntos, quiero que esto, sea aun más serio, quiero más. Quiero todo contigo, quiero una vida contigo, quiero tu corazón solo para mí, quiero una familia a tu lado, y esperare a que estés preparada para hacerlo, pero ahora quiero más que nada en este mundo, es que me des un sí.-me mira con sus ojitos llorosos, me arrodillo frente a ella, saco la cajita aterciopela de mi bolsillo y la abro frente a ella-Isabella Swan, me harías él extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo.

-Sí-dice en un susurro, sonríe abiertamente-Sí-vuelve a decir pero más fuerte, me levanto y la hago girar en el aire, ella me abraza por el cuello y sonríe, la dejo en el suelo y la miro a los ojos. Tomo su mano y pongo el anillo en su dedo, nos miramos con todo el amor que nos tenemos, nos besamos y nos quedamos ahí mirándonos fijamente hasta que el frío nos hace irnos a nuestro departamento, ambos vamos con unas sonrisas que nadie podría quitarnos. Llegamos a nuestro departamento y seguimos tomados de la mano y jugando con las miradas, entramos y en cuanto cierro la puerta, la beso, ella enreda sus brazos en mi cuello y yo la pego a la puerta de la entrada, es un beso pasional pero ella me detiene.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-digo un poco aturdido.

-Pasa, que antes yo también te tengo una sorpresa-me mira otra vez con esa picardía y ese brillo en sus ojos.

-No podemos esperar hasta mañana.

-No, esto no puede esperar un segundo más. Creí que te morías por saber.

-Está bien. Pero solo porque me muero por saber-toma mi mano y me lleva por la escalera, llegamos a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, me mira con curiosidad y no avanzamos-Ok, querías mostrarme la habitación de huéspedes, ¿Por qué?

-Solo abre-dice con una sonrisa, abro la puerta y me topo con una cuna, con sabanitas de color amarillo, la miro con una sonrisa, entramos de la mano y en la cuna hay un oso enorme con una camisita que dice "Felicidades Papá", la miro con toda la ilusión que esas simples palabras me dan.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Vamos a ser a papás-dice con una enorme sonrisa y se lanza a mis brazos, yo la abrazo giramos en la habitación y luego nos besamos.

-Vamos a ser papás-le digo a los ojos, y me agacho a la altura de su vientre, pongo mi mano sobre su vientre, aun plano, y la miro a los ojos-Vamos a tener un bebé, mi Bella, un bebé solo de nosotros, una parte de los dos-ella me mira con sus ojitos vidriosos, me levanto y pongo mi mano en su mejilla, y la beso, estoy tan feliz en este momento. Nos besamos y caminamos hacia nuestro cuarto, hacemos el amor de manera suave y linda, mirándonos a los y expresando todo lo que sentimos en este momento, no puedo describir todo lo que siento, vamos a tener un hijo y vamos a casarnos, ahora vamos a ser una familia.


End file.
